


Through my lenses

by shipperofalllesbians



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Juliana and Valentina - Freeform, Juliana y valentina - Freeform, Juliana/valentina - Freeform, Juliantina, Juliantinas - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofalllesbians/pseuds/shipperofalllesbians
Summary: AUAfter waiting months for her dream assignment as a magazine photographer, Juliana finds out that she will be sent somewhere else instead.She is stuck for a week in the Carvajal Mansion in order to take pictures of Mexico's new candidate for Mayor, Leon Carvajal.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 189
Kudos: 844





	1. Shattered dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here we go again, I'm not sure how many chapters this one will have, but I wanted to write something new so here we go <3  
> As usual, I hope you all like it and messages/comments are very welcomed <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, first of all I know that this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I needed to write her POV in order for the rest to make sense.
> 
> As usual there won't be too much drama about the two of them, I'm a fan of romance and smut lol
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting <3

(J)

The alarm clock is what takes you out of your rest, your eyes are refusing to open but you know that there is a long day ahead of you. Groaning a bit, you are silently hoping that it hasn’t woken up Lana but you hear her bark coming from the other room, you’ve always wanted a dog and you love her to death but you need sleep sometimes that her small body doesn’t seem to comprehend, you finally let your body start to move and open the door so the dog can come in and give you your morning dose of cuddles.

Lana was plan for you two, while the two of you were a loving and happy couple, now she is just yours, and your ex-boyfriend is pretending to be fine with you dumping him but he can’t really hide well his emotions.

That was clear to everyone, especially once he became your boss now, the worst-case scenario for you, some people sleep with their bosses for a promotion, you dated yours for two years and denied his marriage proposal, not a week later he was named your boss. Great.

But today was an important day and you’ve been working hard for it, you’ve been a photographer for more years than you can remember, it’s your passion above anything else, you work for La Luna for the past five years, doing a bit of everything, but today finally you will get the assignment that you’ve been wanting ever since you started this job, the chance to be the main photographer on the fashion week.

Deciding that if you stall any longer you will get late, you kiss the top of Lana’s head and jump in your shower, your body is shaking with excitement and you want to run to work to burn this off, instead you settle for a nice cup of coffee and head out the door, once in the car you take a deep breath to prepare yourself for the day ahead of you.

The news once you turn the radio on are the same, Leon Carvajal’s running for mayor, it’s been all over the city and you are pretty sure he will win, you just hope he is good enough.

Your ride to work is fast, you walk inside the tall building with your head high.

“Good morning Ms.Valdes”

You can’t help to smile, every morning the young receptionist has the same goofy smile at you.

“Good morning George”

He beams when you answer and you try your best to ignore the poor guy, he is way too young and not at all what you are looking for right now, not that you are looking for anything in particular.

You reach the tenth floor with a big smile on your face, once you walk in you can already see a big meeting happening, the same one that you have seen every year since you started here, where the main directors chose who would go to the biggest assignments, you can’t barely contain your joy.

You aren’t delusional, you have talked to your former boss about this for the past months, he specifically told you that you were the person for the job, you are dreaming with every step of the job since that day.

You sit down on your desk, looking over some pictures you took last week on a rally, you are proud of your work, even though you have been doing this for ages, every new job you find yourself getting a little better, fixing some small details, changing your angles when to get a better light in the shot, your brain is so caught up in the cloud that you don’t register your friend calling you.

“Juli, are you still on Earth?” You laugh at her

“Yes Carol, I am! What happened?”

“Do you think they will call you? I’m so excited for you!”

Carol was one of those friends that were able to feel joy and happiness for someone else, even if she didn’t get benefited from it, that was her favorite part in your opinion. When you broke up with Sergio, everyone started to look at you like you were a monster that broke poor Sergio’s heart, he had a way of presenting himself as a nice man that could do no wrong, you knew very well that things were different than that.

He wasn’t a bad guy, but he wasn’t the angel that everyone thought he was either, in reality he could be amazing for someone else, just not for you. With you he was over the top, too clingy and jealous, two things that you couldn’t stand. The decision of breaking up with him was made a few weeks before you actually did it, but you for sure wasn’t expecting the guy to decide to propose to you out of nowhere when the two of you weren’t in your best moment. You felt bad to hurt him, but what kind of person proposed to someone without even talking about marriage before?

Whenever that happened, Carol was one of the few people by your side, her curly blond hair, thick glasses and chubby cheeks were a target that made people see her as too geek or nerd and not want to get close, you on the other hand liked her from the first moment that she walked through the door.

It was everyone else’s lost honestly, they were missing out on her nerdy jokes and amazing personality, they were also missing out on her bear hugs that you didn’t want to admit but had saved you a lot sometimes, so the fact that she was genuinely excited for you wasn’t a surprise, even if she was a photographer as well.

“I sincerely hope so”

You tell her and she makes a squeak noise and you laugh at her silliness.

“Ms. Valdes, can you come in please?”

Both of your head lift up and you stare at him, Sergio is trying his best to be professional and you take a deep breath, this was your chance.

You take firm walks into the room, the board of directors were there and you politely introduced yourself to them, all of them had big smiles on their faces and there was nothing to break your mood right now.

“Ms. Valdes take a sit please.”

An older man gestured to you and you follow the order, one leg crossed on top of the other to control the shaking feeling running on your body.

Sergio started talking and all the attentions fell back on him, on the big tv the banner for the fashion week teased you in a flirty tone, you wanted to run and hug the device.

“Since we all know, this weekend begins the Fashion Week, every year we select one main photographer to run the show, this year is no different.”

_Fuck yes, I can’t believe this._

His voice carried through the room and you had to admit that he had a presence, being a boss was fitting for him even though you wished he wasn’t.

“There are two big assignments running this following week, and of course that we have a big team of photographers, but Ms. Valdes has been one of our best ones, so I’ve decided to give her a main spot.”

You felt like crying, being recognized for your work was an amazing feeling.

“That being said, I’ve decided to take over the Fashion Week myself along the other photographers, and Ms. Valdes will have her first solo assignment, spending a week inside the Carvajal Mansion, photographing the candidate in his home, showing the public that he is relatable.”

_What.the.actual.fuck?_ You’ve stopped listening in the begging of his sentence, the smirk he has on his face tells you that he is enjoying this way too much, you want to punch it off, in your head it feels like you are deep in a pool, everyone else’s voice is too far out for you to comprehend.

You hear someone look at you and congratulate and you find strength to nod back in a thank you mode, he is still staring at you. You are handed a big file and some instructions that you know that are important but you can’t register, you are dismissed and robotically you walk back to your desk.

Carol is jumping up and down once she sees the file on your hand, she is hugging you and you don’t know how to react, he just stole your biggest dream ever since you started this job and you don’t know what to do. It takes a while for her to realize that you aren’t smiling back.

“Juli? What happened? Why aren’t you smiling?”

Her voice carries so much worry that you want to cry, and you do. A small tear rolls down your face as you sit down and she is holding your hand the moment that your body hits the cushion.

“I’m not doing the Fashion Week.”

Holy fuck, saying this out loud is too much, you feel another tear uncontrollably roll down, you want to slap yourself for crying at work.

“What are you talking about? They called you, they gave you a huge file, who is?”

Whenever she gets nervous, Carol tends to talk really fast and high pitched, this was one of those times.

“Sergio is.”

Her face, if anyone had taken a picture of Carol’s face right now they could use to make the surprised/pissed emoji.

“What the fuck?”

You just nod, you are as incredulous as she is. She sits back on her chair, a deep breath leaving her body and you nod again, that is how she feels as well. Like someone punched her lungs so hard that the air didn’t have a chance but to escape.

“He stole my chance Carol, he knew how much I wanted it and took it. I’m stuck in the Carvajal Mansion for a week.”

“Fuck, he didn’t even let you go to the Fashion Week?”

“Nope.”

That’s the best that your brain can formulate right now, you see from the corner that the board has left the conference room and before you can control your legs you find yourself walking in that direction, the back of your brain registers Carol’s small gasp but you are already by the door.

Sergio has his back turned to you, putting away the items that he used in the computer, you want to throw a chair at him.

“How could you?”

Your voice is deep and you know that he recognizes the tone, he turns around with a smile on his face.

“What do you mean Ms. Valdes?”

You aren’t a violent person but on this very moment you are wondering how bad would it be to lose your job for slapping your boss across the face.

“You knew how much I wanted that and you took it.”

“So? You knew how much I wanted you and you took it from me as well.”

He is sitting on the head of the table, fully enjoying his boss position on the big chair with his hands crossed in front of him. You are staring at him incredulous.

“Why can’t you be professional?”

He was supposed to be your boss, your fucking boss but all you got is an ego-bruised ex.

“Hey, we can trade jobs if you want, come back to me.”

Now you are genuinely about to hit him.

“You know what? Fuck you.”

Yes, you know that you just risked losing your job, but you hear his laugh while you walk out

“Enjoy the Mansion”

You grab one of Carol’s cigarettes before she even has time to say if she can give you one or not and walk in the elevator in the direction of the rooftop, you stare at your hand and laugh, you don’t even smoke but for some reason having that felt right to you in the moment.

You are sitting on the rooftop now, looking over Mexico City and wondering how in the world did your life end up like this, not even a month ago things were so much different, you had a relationship even if you weren’t that happy, your dream assignment was a guarantee, now you have a boss that hates you because you dumped him, and you are stuck for a week in some politician house having to deal with his very annoying family. You haven’t met them, but you know how those people are.

The rest of your day goes by without you noticing, once you finally get back home you are more thankful than ever for having a dog, Lana’s hug is the main thing you need right now, looking over at your furry love you realize that you are going to have to take her with you. You hope that they are okay with animals.

Your body barely reaches the bed before you are snoring with her by your side, the big file forgotten in your night stand, in the morning you will read it, in the morning you learn more about that family that you will have to be with, in two days. For now you let your dreams fly high in the empty room, a promise for a better tomorrow hanging in the air.


	2. Please call me Valentina...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3 I have so many ideas for this, I'm trying to post everyday but it's being hard with work.   
> Thank you for your likes and comments <3

Usually a better tomorrow is supposed to come with a better mentality, but true being told you are not over yesterday and your mood can easily prove you that, you haven’t got up yet, surprisingly you haven’t even left the bed for coffee, you are sitting here, with a big file still unopened in your lap and Lana by your foot.

Putting your hair up in a bun you grab your glasses that you hate wearing, you feel old having a pair of glasses necessary to read or use your computer for too long, you finally flip the first page and begin your research, obviously the first one is Leon himself, the man looks nice for someone his age and that is the first thing you notice, he has a genuinely smile that you aren’t sure that exists because he is a politician or if he is just a good soul, you hope it’s the latter.

The next page you see Lucía Carvajal, his wife, quite clearly much younger than him and really pretty, her long blond hair gives her a look of richness that is incomparable. Eva Carvajal is the next one, that smile couldn’t fool anyone, you could see that this was the type of woman that you kill anyone or anything for what she wanted, next it was Guillermo Carvajal, you caught yourself smiling at his picture, he looked nice, approachable, and you noticed how different he was from his sister, that alone made you happier, you don’t think you could survive a house full of “Evas” for a week, the last page made the air leave your lungs fast.

_Holy Fuck_ , it took you a few minutes to even be able to read the girl’s name, you were being drowned by her pool eyes, this girl was gorgeous, once your brain got caught up you looked up the page and saw it, Valentina Carvajal. The name sounded angelical and it definitely matched the girl, you don’t think you ever saw any girl as pretty as her, fuck this, you never saw anyone as pretty as her. You are shaking your head while you leave the file on the bed and go get your coffee, Lana following you close.

“Lana mi amor, we are going to have fun this week, all of those people in the same house, can you imagine what we will see?”

Yes, you know very well that your dog won’t suddenly start to answering you but her little huff is more than enough for you.

You know that you are supposed to call your boss and tell him to reach out to the Carvajal’s about Lana but you can’t bring yourself to call Sergio, so instead you find the contact number on the file and call Leon Carvajal yourself.

He answers on the first ring and you can tell by that alone that he is a busy man, constantly with his phone is hand, your mind is already tracing and creating their personalities.

“Good morning Sr.Carvajal, my name is Juliana Valdés, I’ll be the photographer in your house tomorrow.”

You make sure to explain it all since he could think you are just a journalist looking for a scoop.

“Hola Juliana, how can I help you?”

Well he was nice, that was for sure.

“I’m sorry to bother you is that I believe that my boss forgot to say a detail to you, I have a dog and I live alone, would it be an issue if I brought her along with me?”

Your sentence comes out fast and you hate how nervous you feel when you are asking someone for a favor.

“Not at all! We love dogs, he or she will be very welcomed here.”

You release the breath that was stuck in your throat

“It’s a she sir, thank you very much then, we will see each other tomorrow.”

You use your nicest tone of voice, the two of you hang up in between pleasantries and you smile at Lana

“It’s official kiddo, you are coming with me.”

The dog is staring at you like you went crazy and you try your best not to feel like that, you kiss the top of her head and change clothes, you’ve already stalled too long this morning.

George is once again the first face you see and first voice you hear once you walk in the building, you smile at the young guy and make your way to your desk, Carol is sitting there holding a cupcake and you can’t help to smile at the girl.

“Good morning, is that for me?”

She looks so upset for you

“Yeah, I figured that chocolate helps no matter what”

She is laughing at you and you agree with her, chocolate sounds amazing for you right now.

You can tell that she is trying her best not to mention the Fashion Week and you appreciate, the last thing you need right now is to worry about it or be reminded every two seconds that you are literally the only photographer not going there.

“Did you read your big file?”

Carol’s voice breaks your silence of scrolling up and down your pictures not sure what to do.

“Yeah I did, they seem okay, I don’t really trust anyone that is a politician but let’s see how this goes.”

“What exactly do you have to do?”

You think this over, you haven’t really stopped to see what the main points are, you know you are supposed to show him as a nice relatable man, but other than that you don’t know what to focus on for a week.

“I guess just show him as a person, not just him, his family as well.”

The moment that you mention his family her face comes into mind, the blue eyes that you got lost the night before, Carol notices that you have spaced out but lets you enjoy it a little longer, for the first time since you got this job you noticed that tomorrow you will see this girl in person and that brought you a strange feeling that you can’t quite understand.

Carol finally has enough and pokes you, scaring you and making you spill the water that you were holding on your shirt.

“Shit! I’m sorry Juli, I was just trying to bring you back to reality!”

You can’t be mad at her, she is literally the only friend you have, also she is the only person you have in town, your mother and stepdad live in another city, so besides Lana, Carol is your only companion.

“It’s okay! I’ll go get cleaned up”

You hear her infinity apologies while you are walking to the bathroom, it isn’t hard to realize that the girl isn’t used to having a friend either and is insecure, so every time that her clumsy self does something it takes her almost half an hour to stop apologizing.

You look over the mirror, is this really how you left the house in the morning? Your jeans look like they need a time in the washer and your grey shirt is definitely not the most professional top you have in your closet, your hair is up in a messy ponytail and your eyes show clear signs that you’ve been crying, you take a deep breath and calm yourself for a moment. You need to get back on track, to own your life again.

Ever since you left Sergio you let it consume you, the guilt of hurting him took over any care you have for yourself, he is living his life with his bitterness but at least he is living, you barely even leave the house to walk Lana lately, the poor dog being patient but you know that she is dying to feel some grass under her paws again, you try your best to dry your shirt on the hand dryer but you give up after a while, it’s pointless and quite honestly there isn’t anything for you to do here anyway, so you go back to your desk to start collecting everything that you will need for tomorrow.

“I’m so…” You cut her off before she finishes

“Carol, stop. Please. You need to stop apologizing every two second honey, you didn’t do anything wrong ok? I love you a lot and I’ll see you in a week. Hell, I’ll text you everyday”

You finish your sentence by giving her a small kiss on her cheek, her eyes beamed once you mentioned texting her and you reminded yourself that no one texts her but you.

“Okay, everyday? Promise me.”

You laugh at her holding up her pinky finger, you intertwine with yours.

“Promise”

You start collecting everything while she is still at her desk organizing her files, at least there was a good thing about it, you didn’t have to work today.

You said goodbye to her and went straight home to change, Lana was by the door once she heard the sound of your keys, you give her a kiss on the head, change clothes fast and grab the file, you feel terrible once you see her happy tail looking at you when you grab her leash, you really haven’t taken her out in a while.

The two of you make your way to the park, you sit under a tree and let her run free in the dog designated area, you love seeing her having fun, your eyes scan the file again.

  * Show Leon Carvajal as a man like everyone else, focus on his family, show them happy and lovely. Show him as a simple and approachable man.



Your job was to convince everyone that a millionaire running for mayor was a simple man with a nice loving family, great.

You watched as Lana made a new friend, a golden retriever and you smile at the pair, neither of them seemed to understand how big they were, your eyes traced to find the owner, you saw a little girl, around fourteen watching them with the same smile you had.

Once you decided that it was enough, that you still had to pack and make sure you had everything for tomorrow you went after Lana again, the golden was still after her and you pet him too.

Getting home you fed her, took a shower and ate, your bags weren’t that hard to pack and you just laid in bed for longer, you hated that you weren’t going to Fashion Week tomorrow, but you were sure that you would have a big day ahead of you.

___________♥♥♥♥♥____________

You didn’t sleep that much, in fact you are so anxious that you’ve barely slept at all, you are supposed to be there around seven o’clock, you drink some coffee to help you look more awake, grab your things and you and Lana make your way towards the car, you buckle her up and type the address on your phone, the ride there is fast and your jaw drops the moment that you reach the main gate.

_Your day will be amazing xo – Carol_

You smile to your phone once you see it, before you have time to reply to her the gate opens in front of you and you make your way inside, there is someone waiting for you already.

“Good morning Miss.”

“Good morning, I’m the photographer.”

He is older, with a nice smile that reminds you of the people that you’ve met when you were younger.

“Yes, I’m aware Miss Valdés, I’m Alirio, one of the chauffers of the family.”

“Nice to meet you Alirio, please call me Juliana.”

“Of course Miss.” You laugh and he does the same. “Let me put your car away for you.”

Oh, you are supposed to give him the car, now it makes more sense, you thank him while stepping out.

“I’ll bring your bags inside.”

“Thank you, I’m just grabbing my dog”

You smile at him and leash Lana, grabbing your bag you make your way to the front door.

An older woman opens the door for you.

“Good morning Ma’am, I’m…”

“Ms. Valdés, yes I know.”

Seriously? Would you be able to introduce yourself to someone in here?

She moves to the side giving you and Lana space to walk in, she is polite and pets the dog that looks at her suspiciously.

“I’m sorry, she is protective and takes a while to get used to strangers.”

You feel embarrassed and look at Lana, the dog is still hiding behind your leg looking around.

“Don’t worry about it dear, let me lead you two to your bedroom.”

You thank and let her walk ahead, following the woman to the second floor, of the mansion, everywhere you look things seem too expensive for you and especially Lana, to touch.

Your bedroom is as you had imagined, spacious and bright, a big window looked over the garden and a covered swimming pool, the woman’s voice broke your curiosity.

“Sr. Carvajal will be here later, he asked me to tell you that you are more than welcomed to look and go anywhere you want, the same goes for you dog”

“Thank you so much, I’ll take her out to the garden for a few.”

“I’ll let you know when lunch is ready”

You thank her and she is out the door, you look at Lana.

“Yeah, at least we don’t need to cook or do dishes for a week”

You let her off her harness, she is used to follow you around anyway and you don’t predict any crazy thing happening anyway. You make your way to the garden, your camera hanging from your neck and Lana following you, you let her sniff and check everything around, enjoying your time taking pictures of the plants and flowers that you see.

You hear voices before you can identify where it’s coming from, your eyes find two people a little ahead, there is a man that you don’t remember from the file screaming in a way that is quite easy to tell that he is arguing with whoever is behind the tree. All you can see is legs and some details, taking the opportunity you start to snap pictures, you are supposed to register everything that happens here, you are able to zoom on his face, he has brown hair and is not attractive at all in your humble opinion, the person that he is arguing with takes a step forwards and you almost drop your camera. It was Valentina, fuck, she looked even better in person, with her hands in the air screaming over the guy, it took you a while to realize that you were literally spying on a couple arguing and you dropped your camera just in time to see her send the guy away.

You look around trying to find something to do that didn’t make it clear that you were watching her, you hear steps and Lana is running towards her, your heart freezes.

_Fuck fuck shit_

You are running as well, trying to reach the dog while screaming her name, the girl turns around with the commotion and you are praying that your dog hasn’t gone insane enough to bite someone, instead you see the dog jumping on the girl and licking her.

Valentina kneeled down and is petting her, a smile across her face and the back of her arm wiping away a tear that was a result from her fight, you reach them finally, breathless and seriously wondering if you need to work out more.

“I’m… fuck. I’m sorry for that.”

You definitely need more cardio in your life, your lungs feel like they are trying to escape your body. Valentina is laughing at you.

“Please don’t apologize for this cutie, you are cutie aren’t you? Yes you are.”

Why do people always make baby voice to talk to dogs? You decide to ignore it while Lana shows the girl her belly, such a slut this dog.

“She usually is shy around strangers and when I saw her running to you I thought she could do something bad.”

You are still trying to breath properly, let’s pretend that it was just the running and not the piercing blue eyes staring at you with a reflection of her smile.

“Well she seems like she liked me, what is her name?” Her voice is melodically and you are in a trance before you register that this time she is talking to you

“Oh, sorry, Lana. Her name is Lana.” Geez way to sound like an idiot, good job Juliana.

“Lana that is a pretty name, and yours?”

Someone in this house that didn’t know your name? That was a surprise.

“Juliana Valdés ma’am.”

She laughed out loud now, she was up and Lana had clearly traded you for her, she was sitting by her foot looking up, yeah you get it though, she was hard not to get hypnotized by.

“Please don’t call me ma’am, I’m Valentina, that is more than enough.” She is polite and have a good aura about her, your phone interrupts the staring contest that you two are sharing.

_Are you okay? Do you need me? -Carol_

You shake your head, Valentina kisses the top of Lana’s head

“I will leave you to your phone, I need a shower, we see each other at lunch Miss. Valdés”

She has a smirk on her face and that makes you laugh, it’s easy the banter that happens between you two

“Juliana please.”

She is still laughing as she walks away, you love Carol but right now you want to slap her.

_Yes I’m fine, I was just settling in – Juli_

You put your phone in your pocket and sit down on a bench, Lana is by your side and looking around, you get her, the garden doesn’t look as pretty right now.


	3. Staring contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'll be doing this a couple of times in this story because I have details I want to write. Thank you for following it :)  
> As usual there won't be too much drama and stuff like that, I'm a fan of romance and smut lol
> 
> Also, I know that this chapter is a little shorter than usual lol

(V)

You wake up with the sound of Chivis knocking on your door again, it’s like the older woman doesn’t know how to let you rest enough, you try to dismiss her but as every other day it doesn’t work, you are grumpy when you get out of bed towards the bathroom, for some reason since you were a kid the first thing you needed to do once your eyes were open was to go in the shower, the feeling of the hot water was like an wake up call to every cell in your body, you changed clothes and grabbed your phone, as usual there was a text from Lucho apologizing for something wrong that he had done, there was nothing exciting about your life lately, you went to college, came back home, avoid Lucho at all costs, fought him and went to bed.

It was exhausting how every day seemed to be the same, over and over. While you were on the stairs coming down you heard the only voice that made you smile lately, your father was calling out for you from the breakfast table.

“I’m here, I’m here”

You laughed at him while walking in the room

“Ah, there you are honey. Sit here, I need to talk to you all.”

You kissed the top of his head and said good morning to everyone else

“What was so urgent that you needed Chivis to get me out of bed before 6:30?”

He laughs at your drama

“We are going to receive a visitor today, her name is Juliana Valdés, she is a photographer and will be with us for a week, she is a part of my campaign.”

Okay, this was something new at least, you saw Eva’s face and wanted to laugh, the girl had a serious problem with her privacy being invaded, you knew that she would hate someone snapping pictures all the time for a week.

“Is this really necessary?”

Yep, there it was, her annoyed tone of voice, you saw Guille laughing with you

“Yes Eva, it is. Also she is bringing a dog with her”

Now you were waiting for Eva to break, she hated dogs, all of this was too fun for you

“What kind of dog?”

Excuse me, this was an important question in your opinion, even if all the confused faces staring at you said otherwise.

“I’m not sure mija, she will be here around 7.”

You looked to your phone, it was 6:55, you aren’t sure why but you felt like you needed to look nice before this girl arrived, excusing yourself you ran up your bedroom, checked your hair to see if it was fine and for the first time in a while you felt excited for something. Even if the girl sucked, at least there would be a dog around for a week, that was enough to make you happy, especially since you were on vacation and were quite literally stuck in the house.

You heard the doorbell and almost ran, you know that the visit isn’t even for you but you can’t help yourself, you hear a voice way too familiar and your happiness ends quickly, Lucho is standing by the door with a stupid flower in his hand and his usual smile asking for forgiveness.

Is not that you hate him, but you two aren’t going well for a long time and everyone around can see that, but every time you try to break up with him or he gets angry or crying like you just killed him mother.

“Hi baby”

Ugh, how many times have you told him that you hate being called baby? For some reason that form of treatment gives you a bad vibe.

It makes you feel like a child and associating child with relationship was a big red flag in your head.

“Hi Lucho, what are you doing here?”

He needed to be gone now, you didn’t want to talk to him, it was easy for you to know that you needed to break up with the guy, whenever you imagined living with him, waking up by his side every day you felt trapped, you felt like a dementor took over your thoughts and all happiness went away.

“I came here so we can talk baby, I was an idiot yesterday”

And the day before that, and the day before that and the day before that, being an idiot was his super power.

“Let’s go to the garden”

You say it and start to walk away not sure if he is following you or not, you hear a car stopping and you get frustrated that you won’t be there to say hello to the photographer.

The two of you are walking quiet, you just don’t feel comfortable around him anymore.

“What did you want to talk about?”

Just say what you want and go away already

“Mi amor, I just came here to say that I’m sorry, I got jealous for no reason and I didn’t want to make you upset.”

“Wrong, you got jealous for the same reason you always get, you are possessive and controlling and quite frankly I’m sick of it.”

You can feel the heat running on your body as it does every time you get mad at him; the urge to slap him is hard to control sometimes.

“It’s not that Val! You were being flirty with the barista!”

Omg you can’t keep listening to this anymore

“LUCHO! I WAS BEING NICE!”

And here we go, lately all of your talks end up in a fight and you realized that you are tired of this, he is screaming back at you trying to find a way to defend himself of the fact that he caused a scene in a coffee shop yesterday because according to him you smiled for too long to the guy handing you your coffee.

While arguing you make your decision, he is screaming and haven’t noticed that you’ve stopped talking, you are just staring at him now, trying to find the guy that you met years ago, the nice and caring version of whatever it was that was in front of you right now, he was gone and so were your feelings for him.

“Lucho, I want to break up.”

Have you ever worn a very heavy coat, caught rain and got home and removed it from you? Have you ever felt the feeling of feeling a thousand pounds lighter?

That was how this felt, like removing your tight bra on the end of a long day, freeing. He was staring at you with his mouth open looking more ridiculous than before.

“What? You aren’t serious.”

You suddenly feel ridiculous for ever thinking that the two of you would work out, just looking at him was enough to make you understand that he was so far from being the love of your life.

Once you don’t reply he gets mad and walks away, all the emotions creep up on you and you find yourself crying, not for the loss of your boyfriend but for seeing that you won’t have him even as friend, suddenly you feel lonely.

A bark and steps break your thought and you see a black and white border collier running towards you, followed by a brunette trying her best to catch up, for a small moment you get worried that the dog may bite you but the animal throws itself at you and starts licking and all of your sadness is gone, the cure for depression should be a pool full of puppies, no matter how old they are.

You kneel down and give the dog the attention that it clearly wants, belly up and tongue out, you are scratching once the owner finally reach you two.

“I’m… fuck. I’m sorry for that.”

The voice is breathless and you are staring at the girl laughing, she looks like she is about to collapse and you wonder if you should be concern.

“Please don’t apologize for this cutie, you are cutie aren’t you? Yes you are.”

You know you are using a baby voice but you don’t care, the dog is adorable and you are enjoying her attention.

“She usually is shy around strangers and when I saw her running to you I thought she could do something bad.”

That makes your eyes go wide, so a dog that doesn’t like people liked you? For the first time since the girl got here you take your eyes away from the animal to look at her, _fuck_ this was the photographer? Her dark hair fell perfectly on her shoulder and she had eyes that burned into your soul. She was the one running but you suddenly felt out of air, you catch yourself staring for too long, clearing your throat you finally start talking again.

“Well she seems like she liked me, what is her name?”

“Oh, sorry, Lana. Her name is Lana.”

Her voice wasn’t as breathless now, she carried a nervous tone but at the same time she was so sure of herself that you got lost staring, trying to look less of a mess you look over to the dog still laying by your foot.

“Lana that is a pretty name, and yours?” You heard your father earlier but you don’t really remember it

“Juliana Valdés ma’am.”

Ugh, you wanted to roll your eyes, there it was, the tone of voice that carries way too much respect just because you are a Carvajal, you shake your head and start to laugh, maybe a little too loud. You stand up and face her, you smirk once you see that Lana chose to sit by your foot.

“Please don’t call me ma’am, I’m Valentina, that is more than enough.” 

The girl looked your age, you did not want her to see as unapproachable or worse, too old.

The two of you are staring to one another, neither knowing exactly how to keep the conversation going but not willing to walk away either.

Her phone rings and she gets scared, you jump slightly as well but uses this chance to take a deep breath, you were seriously staring into some girl’s eyes for the past minute?

Deciding that this is your cue to get away from this magnetic field that the girl created you kiss the top of Lana’s head.

“I will leave you to your phone, I need a shower, we see each other at lunch Miss. Valdés”

You can’t help to tease her and laugh at her expression at you.

“Juliana, please.”

You are walking away now making sure to laugh out loud and look back at her, you liked having her around and she’s been here for less than an hour, as you walk to your room you have the need of a cold shower but rather blame it on the weather, not at all on the intense brown eyes that were reading your soul a minute ago.


	4. In the frame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3  
> Thank you for your patience and love, you all are helping me so much <3

(J)

It didn’t take long before the rest of the family to show up, you meet Guillermo next, he looks as nice as his picture made him as, with s big smile he made his way in your direction while you were still enjoying the sun and watching over Lana.

“Good morning, Juliana right?” You smiled at him

“Yes, indeed. And you are Guillermo”

He is one of those people that are approachable, maybe he should be the one running for mayor instead of his father.

“Please call me Guille!”

He is laughing and the two of you make your way inside, Lana is following you close and watching him, so far she is suspicious over everyone except Valentina, the thought along makes you laugh.

Once inside the living room you noticed that everyone else is already there, Leon is the one that reaches you first.

“Good morning, I’m Leon Carvajal, welcome to my house and I sincerely hope that everyone is being their best around you.”

Holy shit, the man had such a stance, he could dominate a room so easily that it scared you.

“Good morning sir, thank you. Yes, everyone is being really nice.”

“And I supposed this is Lana, hello sweetie.”

Okay, your dog isn’t mean but she is just not very social, so right now she is hidden behind your legs, watching him from the space in between your body, thankfully he doesn’t seem upset by this.

“She is protective, that is a very good trait to have.”

You smiled and agree, there was no denial, she was too protective sometimes, it’s not hard to understand why she stayed with you instead of Sergio when you broke up, she didn’t like him at all.

You look around the room and see the faces from the file, you try your best not to smile too wide once you see Valentina sitting on the other end of the couch.

“As I’ve said earlier today, this is Juliana, her job here is to take as many pictures as she thinks it’s proper of us, in any situation, she will be with us for a week, treat her well and don’t forget that she is doing her job.”

You are nodding while Leon talks, he explained quite well what your job here is but at the same time he did make you sound like a creep, so you feel the need to elaborate.

“Thank you again sir, yeah my assignment here is to show you as a group and as individuals as approachable and simple people, to make people feel related to you to benefit Leon’s campaign. That being said, I do have permission to take as many pictures as I feel like but my point here isn’t to invade any of your privacy, so if that is one of your concerns please relax.”

While you talk you notice that Valentina, Leon, Lucia and Guille have big smiles at you, Eva and her husband are watching you with the same suspicious as Lana is watching everyone else.

“I’m sorry about Lana, she is shy around strangers, not mean. Just shy.”

You feel the need to explain your dog’s behavior.

“Lana is very cute, I do hope that she warms up to us because I can’t wait to pet her.”

Lucia says it and it brings a big smile to your face.

“You should! Her fur is so soft!”

Seriously man, the moment that Lana heard her voice her face looked up and she almost ran to Valentina, you looked so stupid, you had just explained that she is shy around strangers and here she was, licking away Valentina’s hand.

Everyone is laughing and you can’t help to laugh as well.

“Clearly she doesn’t have an issue with Valentina.”

You get Lana, you really do. You feel the urge to run to her side every time you see this girl as well.

“Well, since everything is settled, let’s eat lunch and we have a rally to go to.”

You run upstairs after lunch to change clothes, Lana is going with you simply because you don’t trust her enough to be left alone and do some damage that in this huge place will cost you more than you can ever afford.

All of you are divided in two cars, in yours there is just you, Lana, Valentina and Guillermo, the dog’s face out of the window to enjoy while you hold thigh on her leash.

“How old is she?”

Valentina’s voice fills up the car and brings your head away from your phone.

“She just turned one year a month ago.”

She’s a baby and you know it, you hear Guillermo saying _‘ahh_ ’ and it makes the two of you laugh.

It surprises you how comfortable Lana is around them, she doesn’t give Guille much attention still but with Val? You are slightly worried that you will return home dog-less in a week.

Everyone reaches the destination and if you had any doubts that Leon was a huge chance of winning you lost it by now, you couldn’t even count how many people were there already, with hats and shirts supporting the man you just met. Eva looked even more proud than him by standing next to her face as his second in command.

The look on your face must have been of desperation, you felt a soft hand wrapping around your arm and you looked over to Valentina.

“Are you okay?”

Her voice was filled with concern and you couldn’t help to smile, does she even realize how sweet she is?

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just don’t want Lana to freak out with these many people.”

You aren’t lying, there is a big part of your brain worried about this detail.

“It’s okay, we are going to the back, follow me.”

Not needed to be told twice you were on your feet behind the girl, Lana walking the closest possible to you and looking around with a look that you never wanted to see in her again.

Once you all reached the backstage area the dog visibly relaxed and so did you, you thanked her and she smiled at you, going over to be near her family. The camera weighting down on your neck reminded you that you actually had work to do here, you tied Lana to your belt and brought the camera to you again.

After thirty minutes you were proud already, you had gotten some good pictures, Leon looking over to the crowd with a smile on his face, Lucia by his side, Eva looking fierce and Valentina and Guille playing and talking among themselves. Lana was behaving amazingly but every now and then she would whine looking to Valentina, yeah you rather be around her as well.

It was time for Leon to go out there, Lucia wrapped on his arm and Eva following him, Valentina and Guille stepped out for a few but soon returned, you smiled at them, that world clearly didn’t belong to the pair. You went out there for a few, took some extra shots, Lana paying close attention to anyone around you and you could see some people looking at her, she was adorable and you knew it.

You made your way back inside and your eyes were already searching for her, you saw Guillermo talking to a guy and Valentina nowhere to be seen, a sense of worry ran over you and you found yourself running after her. It was Lana who found her first, pressed against a wall with Lucho screaming on her face, you could never be strong enough to stop the dog from running on the girl’s defense and taking you with her, Lucho got scared with the barking and you positioned yourself in front of Valentina, a protective arm blocking his path and Lana growling at him.

You have Lana since she was 45 days old, you have never seen her growl at someone and you couldn’t be prouder of the fact that she was doing that now, Valentina was shaking behind you, her head leaning against your back and finally _fucking finally_ a security showed up and removed him.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

You turned around and was met with her arms around your body, she was crying on your shoulder and you wanted to let Lana go and kill him, instead you were petting her head trying to get the dog to calm down for a second.

A small vibrating growl could be heard from her still and it made Valentina chuckle.

“I’m okay, thank you Juliana and thank you Lana.”

She kneeled down and Lana was letting herself be pet while still looking in the direction that Lucho was taken, you smiled at the animal and kneeled down as well, giving her a kiss on the head.

“Sh, it’s okay baby girl. He is gone, you can relax now.”

You were talking with a soft voice and Valentina stared at you, the same magnetic field surrounded the two of you again, she wasn’t crying anymore but her eyes had the glow of tears just shed.

She mouthed a thank you in your direction again which you replied with a wink, you knew that you were flirting with someone that you shouldn’t but you couldn’t help yourself right now.

The two of you were still kneeling on the floor, petting Lana who was finally calming down once you heard fast footsteps approaching.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Leon’s voice cut their staring contest again and both got up, Lana stopping very protectively in front of Valentina.

“Lucho happened, we talk in the house. Yes, I’m fine, Juliana and Lana helped me.”

Leon was easy to read, he was mad. Mad that someone had bothering his daughter, and that pleased you, when the man took a step forwards and hugged his daughter you couldn’t help to snap a picture again.

It was finally time to go back to the Mansion, this was one of the longest days of your life. Once your brain remembered what were you supposed to be doing you checked your phone, there were ten messages from Carol.

_Juli, how are things there? I’m about to leave here. Should I tell you this? – Carol_

_Juli, I’m sorry if I bothered you by mentioning this, I’m so stupid – Carol_

_Are you okay? – Carol_

_I’m gonna call the police if you don’t answer!! – Carol_

_Okay the last one was a bit much, but I’m worried – Carol_

You were laughing too loud by the time you finished reading all of them

_You are too much Carol! Lol I’m fine, I was just busy! You can tell me about it, I don’t get mad xoxo – Juli_

Putting your phone away you are smiling to yourself.

“Whoever you are texting must be pretty special, you are always laughing when you see your phone.”

Is that a hint of jealousy that you hear on Valentina’s voice? With a smile to your face you answer her

“Yeah she is pretty great.”

You know very well what you are doing, you are letting her know that if she thinks it’s someone romantic, that you are open for it to be a girl and at the same time you aren’t denying anything so she can be more jealous.

“That’s nice.” You want to burst in laughter, you don’t think you ever heard anyone saying that sentence with so much sarcasm dripping from their mouth.

Once you are back in the house you noticed that Leon wants to talk to Valentina so you go upstairs for a much-needed shower, you aren’t hungry you’ve ate a bunch of snacks in the rally and all you want is to rest after today.

You say goodnight to everyone and bring Lana with you, the poor dog looks exhausted, once in the room you see that your suitcases are already there, you get Lana’s bed and put on the corner, and use this time to pour some food into her bowl that it’s out on the balcony, you jump in the shower before you even registers if the dog is eating or not.

The hot water feels good on your sore muscles, carrying a camera on your neck the whole day can hurt by the end of it, and having to hold down Lana didn’t help either. Once you leave the steam you sit on bed still wrapped in your towel, you open your computer and start put your SD card in it, all the pictures of the day are being copied while you find pajamas in your bag.

Lana is fed and snoring on her bed on the floor, you’ve turned all the lights off and the only illumination is your notebook light while you look through the pictures you took, there are a few awesome shots that show exactly what you are supposed to, Valentina and Guille playing, Leon hugging Lucia, Leon with the people, Valentina smiling, Valentina drinking water, Valentina… by the fifth picture in a row of just the girl you noticed that over 70% of the pictures you took today were of her, there are the ones from this morning when she was crying and fighting with Lucho, there were several of her doing random things, one caught your attention and stole your breath, the picture wasn’t of Valentina herself, in fact it was of Leon while he watched the crowd, you remember this one, but on the back on the picture there she was, watching you as you took the picture. The way Valentina was staring at you with so much intensity, made your legs feel weak.

Shaking your head before your thoughts entered a path that you weren’t ready yet, you closed the computer. An innocent flirt was one thing but feeling _that_ by the way that she looked at you was another.

You closed your eyes hoping for a good night of sleep, but Valentina kept dancing in your mind until the sun rose again.


	5. Watching you

(V)

You know that there is no reason for you to be applying makeup right now, today all you have is one of those annoying rallies with your dad, but one look in the mirror and you decide to look your absolute best for the day, brown eyes cross your mind and you chose to ignore it.

Making your way to the living room as your father had requested earlier the day, you sit on the far end of one of the couches, grabbing and pulling the end of your shirt, she shows up a few minutes later followed by Guille and that brings a knot to your throat, you can’t quite place why is that seeing her smiling and talking to him has bothered you this much, Lana is behind her, scared and suspicious, you smile at the dog.

“Good morning, I’m Leon Carvajal, welcome to my house and I sincerely hope that everyone is being their best around you.”

You smile at his words, you are being your best around her of course, but you aren’t sure how Eva will treat the poor girl.

“Good morning sir, thank you. Yes, everyone is being really nice.”

Juliana had a soft voice, she pronunciates each word in a way that can be quite hypnotizing

“And I supposed this is Lana, hello sweetie.”

Once the dog hears its name you notice her big eyes looking around the room

“She is protective, that is a very good trait to have.”

Your dad is trying his best to show the woman that we aren’t offended by her dogs behavior, but you can’t help to smile, Lana had no issues with you a few minutes ago.

The name Juliana crosses your mind and that seems to be enough, like she can read your thoughts she looks at you and you are holding your body down on the chair, you want to get up and get near her, just close enough to feel her energy, that was normal, right?

Juliana’s smile was out of this world, she could light up a room with it, you watched as she took a stance and began talking, her voice a tone deeper than before and you couldn’t blink, watching her was like being stuck in a show, all you wanted to do was to engrave every detail in your brain.

“Thank you again sir, yeah my assignment here is to show you as a group and as individuals as approachable and simple people, to make people feel related to you to benefit Leon’s campaign. That being said, I do have permission to take as many pictures as I feel like but my point here isn’t to invade any of your privacy, so if that is one of your concerns please relax.”

Was it okay to say that you are fine with her around you at any time, day or night? _No, right?_

You have a big smile that she notices and it makes you smile wider, maybe you are looking like you are possessed but you can’t seem to make it stop.

“I’m sorry about Lana, she is shy around strangers, not mean. Just shy.”

“Lana is very cute, I do hope that she warms up to us because I can’t wait to pet her.”

Lucia breaks your creepy stare with her comment and you can’t help yourself

“You should! Her fur is so soft!”

Once the dog hears your voice she is up and walking towards you, you can’t deny that you love the fact that she likes you, she is licking your hands and you get so involved with her that you miss Juliana’s embarrassed face, you hear laughs around you but remain petting the animal.

“Clearly she doesn’t have an issue with Valentina.”

You flash everyone a big smile for being chosen by Lana to receive cuddles. Your dad is back on his political mood.

“Well, since everything is settled, let’s eat lunch and we have a rally to go to.”

You hated those, Eva was the only one comfortable around it, you and Guille were forced to join, this time you smiled more, Lana was going as well, and of course that meant that Juliana would join you.

Once outside it was clear that one car wouldn’t be enough, using Lana as your excuse you offered to ride with Guille, Juliana and Lana in the same car.

There was a huge part of you worried that you were being creepy around the girl, but there was something about her that made you want to be close all the time, you aren’t even sure of what you want to do, you just know that you want to be near her.

Lana has her head out of the window and you are smiling, you’ve always wanted a dog but for some reason you never got one, now watching her happy face and how Juliana’s long fingers were wrapped around her leash, you definitely wanted to experience that. Your brain wondered if this _that_ was her fingers or having a dog, but you decided to figure this out another time.

“How old is she?”

What? You were breaking the ice, making small talk, it’s not like you are going to steal the dog or anything

“She just turned one year a month ago.”

You smiled at the puppy, she was a baby still.

You hear Guille melting besides you and give him a smug smile, Lana is still only giving you attention, he pouts and you two laugh at him.

Once you got there you saw the usual crowd, people that believed in your father and it made you smile, you hated rallies but you believed in him, you trust him to be a good mayor and seeing the amount of people that agreed with you was a huge bonus, your eyes went back to the girl you’ve been looking lately and you saw hers, scanning the room as quickly as she could with an anxious look on her face, you reached out to her.

“Are you okay?”

All you wanted was to wrap her on your arms and calm down, it’s ridiculous that you’ve met this girl today and she has consumed your head like this, hell you don’t even like girls like that.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just don’t want Lana to freak out with these many people.”

Once she mentions it you remember the dog, you look down and she is hiding behind her owner’s legs, you feel bad for the pair.

“It’s okay, we are going to the back, follow me.”

You make your way checking every two seconds if they are following you, thankfully they are which makes you smile.

Juliana and Lana visibly relaxed once you reached backstage, you decided to give the girl some space and went over to your family, your dad, Lucia and Eva were almost ready to go out there and you decided to sit by Guille who had a knowing smile on his face.

“Hola hermanita”

“What are you smirking at?”

You want to push him but you remember that the two of you aren’t twelve anymore.

“You, so tell me Val, is your interest on the dog or the owner?”

_Fuck_ , are you being so obvious about it?

“I don’t know what you are talking about”

Yeah, it’s a lie and everyone knows it, but you stick with it

“Sure, then it’s okay if I invite her out for dinner tonight?”

You know that he is looking for a reaction but you know very well that you would hate that, as much as you know that you don’t have a claim on anyone and you don’t even know if she has a boyfriend or not, you just don’t want to imagine this.

“Go ahead.”

He is laughing at you, he knows you well enough to know that you are lying but you won’t give in to him.

“Hey, who stares at you more? Lana or Juliana?”

The moment that he says this your eyes make the mistake of looking at her, she was staring and instantly turned her head away once you caught her, that alone brought a huge smile to your face and you stood there watching her, you got mesmerized by the way that she brought the camera to her eyes, how Lana watched her with so much curiosity, how every time that she checked on her camera how the picture turned out, she would furrow her eyebrows and bite the corner of her lip, you have no idea how long you’ve stayed watching her and seeing how she was making sure to avoid your eyes again, you and Guille had to go out there for a second and you were glad that she followed you, you made your way back with a disappointed look on your face once you noticed that she had stayed there.

Guillermo is laughing at you while walking away to talk to a friend, you are taking a sip of a drink while watching everyone out there, everyone of course, not her.

A voice that you know well enough broke your spell, you looked to your side and Lucho was there.

“We need to talk.” Why was it so hard to get rid of him?

“Fine, away from the press.

” Being honest you aren’t even sure how he got in here, you would need to check with the security after, the two of you made your way to a side part.

“What do you want Lucho?”

His face was red, you weren’t sure if it was from crying or anger, you found out soon enough.

“I want to fix us baby, we had a silly fight.”

Ugh you hated this tone of voice, especially because you knew it very well, it was the one that he used before he heard a ‘no’ and got mad.

“I don’t want to fix us, Lucho. We are over, I don’t want you.”

In the four years that you’ve dated him you never said those words, not this directly, and the shock on his face was clear.

“YOU DON’T GET TO DUMP ME!”

The amount of anger that came out of him was scary, you weren’t naïve, he was much bigger than you and sometimes when he screamed like this it bothered you, but there was something different about this time, he wasn’t just screaming, he was pinning you against a wall while screaming that you were his, that you couldn’t leave him. For the first time since you met him you were afraid of him.

You heard barks approaching quickly and Lucho’s body was away from you, he was replaced by a gentle hand that belonged to Juliana while Lana was barking and growling at him, after what seemed like years a security took him away and you felt your body break down.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Hearing her voice dripping with concern ended you, you laid your head on the girl’s back and cried, you weren’t sure if it was from sadness or anger, but you stayed there, you felt when she moved so she could hug you properly and her smell felt like safety, there was nothing stopping your eyes from wetting the girl’s shirt.

After a few minutes you weren’t crying anymore but couldn’t bring yourself to remove your head from her shoulder, a small vibrating noise filled the space and you chuckled, you didn’t have one savior, you had two of them.

“I’m okay, thank you Juliana and thank you Lana.”

You kneeled on the floor and tried to help calming down the dog who was still standing in a defensive position, that alone almost made you cry again.

“Sh, it’s okay baby girl. He is gone, you can relax now.”

You know, **know** , that she is talking to Lana but hearing her say that with a voice so soft made you stare at her again, your faces so close to one another, Lana in between and the two of you were once again trapped in a staring contest, you didn’t know what you wanted to do, but you didn’t want this moment to end.

You managed to mouth a silent ‘thank you’ to her and she winked, _fuck_ she winked at you and you were so glad that you were kneeling already because you aren’t sure if your legs could handle that wink. Lana was calming down while the two of you tried to focus on her fur instead of each other’s faces, when footsteps approached.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Your father was serious, you didn’t want to continue this conversation here.

You smiled and pet Lana’s head once you saw her standing in front of you not sure of who she could trust.

“Lucho happened, we talk in the house. Yes, I’m fine, Juliana and Lana helped me.”

You saw Juliana taking a picture of you two once he wrapped his arms on you, everyone went back to the cars and you were glad that you didn’t have to be here anymore, you were ready for a nice shower and some rest.

You wanted so bad to go back to the bubble that you and Juliana had shared again, but once inside the car she was glued to her phone, Lana resting by her side and a huge smile all over the girl’s face with each text she read.

You know that it isn’t your place to be jealous but it reaches you anyway, before you can filter yourself you hear your own voice leaving your body without permission.

“Whoever you are texting must be pretty special, you are always laughing when you see your phone.”

You see Guille’s face looking at you, incredulous that you had the balls to say that out of nowhere, you can’t take it back anymore.

“Yeah she is pretty great.”

You need some acting classes to make yourself not look so damn annoyed at this, great now she has a girlfriend, of course you would never be so lucky.

“That’s nice.”

You tried, your best. But it was obvious to anyone in the car that you didn’t mean it.

Once all of you make your way back to the Mansion you see her and Lana walking ahead, you feel stupid.

She is saying goodnight to everyone and there isn’t any excuse in the world for you to invite her to stick around so you watch as she walks upstairs.

Your father gives you a look and you know what he wants.

“Please dad, I’ll explain everything tomorrow. He was frustrated because I broke up with him today and he thought it was just a fight, once I said again that I don’t want him he got violent.”

You hate how natural this sounds, but unfortunately, you’ve seen him get mad before, you know it wasn’t a one-time thing.

“I’m making security keep him away from us.”

He says with a tone that makes it clear that it isn’t optional, you don’t care, you don’t want him around anyway.

You kiss his cheek and make your way to your bedroom, the temptation of knocking on the door right in front of yours is big but you resist it, instead you go in your bedroom, take your shower and try to resolve your feelings, Lucho hurt you in many ways, but why does the thought of Juliana having a girlfriend hurts more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3 I'm getting more excited writing this story now because I can explore their feelings for each other :)  
> Hope you like it!


	6. Harder than it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been busy the past days <3

(J)

Your body was convinced that you had somewhere to go early in the day, by the way it kept tossing and turning the whole night.

You don’t know what is it right now, but you can hear the faint sounds of someone walking around, you didn’t sleep that great but somehow you feel rested, you feel in peace.

As usual the first thing you do in the morning is to grab your phone and check it, there are messages from Carol and a few notifications, an e-mail from the person that you don’t want to read of and you frown, choosing to complete ignore it you open your text.

_Yesterday was so fun, I have so much to tell you about it, Rachel got there over an hour late – Carol_

_Juli, one of the models just fell! Omg you need to see the pic I’m sending you now- Carol_

_*photo attached*- Carol_

You are smiling and laughing as usual, Carol has a way of making you feel a part of things without rubbing on your face that you aren’t there, that alone is enough to make you happy to have her as a friend.

You need to do individual photos today, you are longing and dreading it at the same time, it will give you some alone time with her but there is a huge part of you worried on what that may mean, deciding that you’ve stalled long enough in this bed you finally get up, Lana’s eyes watching you quietly from her spot, you kiss her head once you walk by her on your way into the bathroom, you love how well behaved she is and how easy it is for her to get used to a new environment.

You change clothes and try to make yourself look as presentable as possible, your stomach is growling and you try not to look so desperate once you leave the room with Lana following you close by, once you make your way into the dining room, Chivis is the one there with Guillermo.

“Good morning Miss, please take a seat”

You look to Lana and smile once you see that she knows what to do, she goes to the other end of the room and sit there, far away from the table. You left her food in the kitchen and once you are done here you will feed her as well.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

You know that you sound overly polite but it’s better than being unpolite, the old woman smiles at you.

“I can grab her some food if you like.”

She is pointing at Lana, you consider it, she won’t be aggressive of course and it may be good for her to see someone else feeding her.

“That would be lovely, her measuring cup is in the bag.”

She leaves and you finally sit down next to Guillermo who has a big smile on his face.

“Good morning Juliana”

You are doing your best on not looking disappointed that Valentina isn’t around yet

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”

You do like him, but you just don’t feel the same level of comfortable as you do around her

“I did, thank you. How about you?”

Ugh you hate small talk, you hate pretending that you care if someone else slept well enough or not.

Footsteps fill the room and your eyes are following it even if you didn’t want to, she is coming down the stairs with her hair up in a bun and a big smile on her face once she sees you, Lana for the first time in her life stopped eating mid-bowl and is running towards her, traitor dog.

Valentina leans down to give her some love and you are glad, at least Lana chose to like someone that actually gives her attention and not one of those rude people that see a dog wagging their tails or coming closer and ignore them, how can someone ignore a puppy?

But every time that Lana comes close to Valentina she reacts just the same, as if she is as excited to see the dog as the dog is to see her, she always wastes at least five minutes giving the dog all the cuddles that her small little self can want, you appreciate this as a proud mother watching your kid getting along with others.

She finally gets up again and wave a small hi to the two of you, making her way into a small bathroom by the foot of the stairs, she returns a few seconds later with the same energetic smile.

“Sorry, I needed to wash my hands after all this cuddle”

You laugh, not even sure why but you are laughing at and with her, you can see from the corner of your eyes that Guille is looking to the two of you but you rather ignore that.

“Good morning Valentina”

Her name sounds so good in your mouth, as if it was meant to be there your whole life

“Good morning Juliana, did you sleep well?”

Remember the whole ‘You don’t like small talk’ thing, apparently if is Valentina on the other hand you are fine.

“Juliana, I’m sorry the blunt question…”

That beginning of a sentence never really ends well and both you and Valentina are looking to Guillermo the moment that he starts it.

“… but do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend? Or someone?”

You don’t blush or at least you haven’t done that your whole life but right now, in this second you can feel your face getting hotter and you see when Valentina almost chokes on her orange juice.

“Guillermo!! What is wrong with you? I’m sorry Juliana”

The poor girl is trying her best to apologize for him while he is laughing at her

“Juliana I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, I was merely curious.”

You aren’t offended, you are just surprised at it.

“No, you are fine. I don’t. I mean, I don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend or anyone, besides Lana of course”

You give the two of them a small smile, in the back of your head the imagine of Sergio shows up and you feel like throwing up, you see a small smile on Valentina’s mouth but you suspect it’s because you mentioned Lana.

“Oh, that is surprising.”

_Please please pelase don’t ask me out_

Your head is freaking out and you look over at Valentina who looks equally worried about it,

“So, you have our individual shots today, right?”

Thank God, that woman is a life saver and she flashes you a smile that you reciprocate thanking her for changing subjects.

“Yes, I do. You guys can pick your own outfits and the location, but it has to be done in the house.”

You sat up straighter on the chair and went back to your serious tone, you see her nodding as you are explaining, letting you know that she understands everything.

“When do you want to start this?”

You _know_ that she is talking about the shooting but fuck, that tone of voice asking you that almost makes you choke on your coffee.

“Hm, as soon as you guys want, I mean I am here free the whole day anyway.”

You joke and are glad to see them laughing along with you.

“I will change clothes and put some makeup on then”

You want to tell her that she doesn’t need makeup but instead you just nod at her. Not wanting to be alone in this table with Guillermo any longer you get up as well.

“I will take Lana for a walk then”

She stops, you can see that she wants to say something but she gives up and you don’t push her, you watch as she goes upstairs again and you grab the dog’s leash from the foyer, Lana is already by your side.

Technically you are supposed to be in the house for the week, but not only there isn’t anyone there but you need to breath outside the magnetic field that the girl has created, it’s like the whole house smells like her and that is easily clouding your thoughts.

Once you leave the main gate with Lana you call Carol, you figure that a friendly voice that is connected to your actual reality can help you a lot, she tells you about everything that is happening, she mentions how Sergio isn’t doing his best work and people need to keep saving his ass every day, that alone is more than enough to bright your mood.

Your walk isn’t that long, you are just letting Lana explore the world around her, the poor dog got stuck in your apartment for so long that you are letting her take her time, smelling everything and peeing everywhere.

Your call ends the moment that you are back from going around the block. Lana already looking around for Valentina which makes you shake your head, you make your way back inside and find Guillermo waiting for you already, with a smile on his face. You really don’t want to encourage something on the guy, you think that he is nice and friendly but that is about it.

The moment that you cross the front door, you can see that most of the Carvajal’s family is already around the living room, you let Lana go of her leash and walk towards them.

“Good morning, so, who will be first for the shots?”

Being honest you much rather have some level of intimacy with the person you are shooting but it’s not like you have much of a choice right now

They decide among themselves and the order ends up being: Leon, Lucia, Eva with Mateo, Guillermo and Valentina.

You let each of them choose where they want their pictures taken, the whole thing goes smoothly with Leon and Lucia, you take a few of them together as well, with Eva things are weird, she doesn’t like being directed and you are worried that if any of these doesn’t come out how she wants she will blame you for life.

Guillermo is someone that you still haven’t figured it out, in some moments he looks like he is just a fun brother teasing and picking on his sister, another he looks like he is about to ask you out and you are doing your best to avoid that from happening, which results on him being overly friendly to you in a way that you can’t tell if it’s flirty or not. You are more than glad once his session is over.

Shooting all of them took the whole morning and there were still Valentina to be shot, Leon called everyone for lunch and the two of you agreed on doing it after eating, you put your camera down and joined the whole clan for a meal.

Food was amazing, being someone who lived alone and had gone through some rough parts lately you know that sometimes you don’t eat properly, but in here every meal was like it came out of a fancy hotel and you were very glad for it.

Once lunch was over you paid attention to the conversation around you, Leon, Eva and Matteo would leave, you had no idea what Lucia or Guillermo plans were but you tried not to get your hopes up too much. You didn’t even know if you would have something to talk about with her or not but the idea of being alone around her still made you nervous and excited.

“Ready Juliana?”

Valentina’s voice broke you out of your dreamland and you just nodded at her, getting up and grabbing your camera you followed her around the house.

She was taking you to the covered pool area in that exact moment your brain decided to imagine what she would look like in a bikini and even worse, if she was planning on wearing one for the shoot, suddenly you felt the need to jump in the water to cool off.

“I just didn’t want one of those serious shoots like you did with them, I thought we could do one by the water and you can use your imagination.”

Yeah, you were definitely using your imagination when it came to her.

“Yeah… I mean, whatever you feel comfortable with.” _Holy shit, way to sound like a creep._

The two of you stare at each other for a few moments. She smiles shyly and you pretend to be adjusting the light on your camera, from the corner of your eye you can see some movement but you prepare yourself before you look up.

_Oh my fucking God, she is trying to kill me._

Valentina is wearing white shorts over a black one-piece swimsuit, holding a drink on her hands and sitting on a stool of the bar by the pool. You try to swallow the best you can, clearing your thoughts you just hope you will end this shoot alive.


	7. Teasing is close to pleasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3   
>  Once again sorry for the long wait :)

(V)

You have never been in love, never. You are fully aware of that, you’ve dated two guys your whole life and neither of them got anywhere near being love, both relationships or you were bored or you were lonely. Being fully honest you don’t even know what being in love feels like, you’ve read about it, but never experienced in first hand.

You aren’t claiming that you are in love now, hell you met this woman yesterday, but you can’t deny that you are so much more attracted to her than you have ever been for any of your boyfriends, or anyone for that matter.

There was something about her that made you want to stick around, and more often than not you’ve caught yourself staring, longing, wanting her in a way that scared the crap out of you.

You didn’t even know anything about her, you don’t know if she has someone or not and by the way that she acted yesterday she might have, you hated it and even more you hated the fact that it bothered you so much.

You are aware that you’ve been laying in bed for the past half an hour, your brain replaying every interaction you’ve had with her like a lame romantic movie that makes you feel like a teenager.

Once your body finds strength to get up you put your hair up in a bun, the thought that you were about to see her again only crossed your mind when you were mid-stairs but then it was too late, she was sitting by the table with Guille, you don’t know if he is actually interested in her or just teasing you but you smile wider once you see that you have her full attention from the moment that you showed up in the scene.

Lana is running towards you and that is more than enough reason to make you smile and kneel down on the floor, you love how much the dog has connected to you and it didn’t hurt that she was a good way into Juliana’s life.

You are so involved on the moment that you miss how she is looking at you, maybe if you had looked up you would notice that she stares at you as much as you stare at her.

Deciding that you have ignored everyone else for too long, you give Lana a kiss on her head and wave a ‘hi’ and run to the bathroom, you don’t want her to see you as a gross person. It doesn’t take you long before you are back by them with a big smile on your face.

“Sorry, I needed to wash my hands after all this cuddle”

You say it with a laugh and are glad to see that she is laughing along with you, you see how Guillermo is looking at you two and you want to slap it off his face.

“Good morning Valentina” you’ve heard your name being called or said many times in your life but when she does it you feel like melting on her, clearing your thoughts you realize that you have yet to answer her

“Good morning Juliana, did you sleep well?” 

You don’t hear her answer, because suddenly your brother’s voice is taking over and you hate that you just missed a chance of hearing her again

“Juliana, I’m sorry the blunt question…”

Oh no, please God don’t let him be rude right now.

“… but do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend? Or someone?”

You can’t lie, you want to know the answer but the fact that he was the one asking it out of the blue and not you and her in a private conversation made you mad.

“Guillermo!! What is wrong with you? I’m sorry Juliana”

You are trying to apologize, to tell her that things usually aren’t like this here, hell you are trying to show her that your family can be polite.

“Juliana I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, I was merely curious.” Who let him keep talking?

“No, you are fine. I don’t. I mean, I don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend or anyone, besides Lana of course”

The words that you want to hear register in your brain and you are smiling without noticing, she doesn’t have anyone, she is single. It’s not like you are ready or looking for a relationship but that information is enough to make you daydream for a few seconds, you notice her curious glance on you and get shy.

“Oh, that is surprising.”

Being honest you are slightly worried that he indeed is interested in her, and not knowing how she sees him you decide to cut the conversation short.

“So, you have our individual shots today, right?”

You are glad to see that you didn’t interrupt anything, instead you were welcomed with a smile and a relieved face.

“Yes, I do. You guys can pick your own outfits and the location, but it has to be done in the house.”

The moment that she said those words your brain was in overload, this was a great chance for you to test your waters around her, talking about water, the pool was suddenly an excellent spot for your photoshoot.

“When do you want to start this?”

You see her blushing for a second and you suddenly realize the tone that you used and you smile at her.

“Hm, as soon as you guys want, I mean I am here free the whole day anyway.”

You smile at this, you love that she is around and you try not to think about how temporary this is.

“I will change clothes and put some makeup on then”

Maybe you are overthinking this, but it wouldn’t be so bad on putting on an extra effort.

“I will take Lana for a walk then”

The urge to invite yourself to join them is almost too strong to ignore, but you manage, you almost run upstairs trying to catch your breath, the flirt between you two is noticeable, it’s not exactly hidden but the urge of wanting to be around her constantly still scares you a little bit.

Once in your room you try to think properly, usually when the brunette isn’t in close distance your brain seems to work better, she can distract you so easily it is scary.

You’ve tried a few different outfits before choosing what you want to wear, deciding on a black swimsuit you cover yourself with shorts and a shirt, you want her to see you taking it off, you want to see her expression.

You hear some noise downstairs and you can tell that everyone is back in the house already, you make your way down the same time that you see Juliana coming in and Lana coming over to you, you give her a smug smile which Juliana laughs about.

“Good morning, so, who will be first for the shots?”

You’ve noticed how whenever it was something related to her job, the girl got a more serious tone and a stronger stance and there was no need to deny it, it was a hot look on her. The camera wrapped on her strong hand and the concentrated look on her face, blushing by your own thoughts you wonder if you need to swim before the shoot.

You watch from far all the sessions, you use this chance to watch her since she can’t catch you doing it, you pay attention to how she bites her lip when she is concentrated checking how each one of them came out, how she directs everyone during their shoots, you notice how she was a little nervous around Eva but didn’t lose her pose, you notices how she let her camera drop to her chest to put her hair up in a bun, most of all you noticed how you couldn’t stop noticing her.

By the time she was done it was lunch time, you were glad because noticing Juliana was enough to make you feel uncomfortable while walking to the table, a few minutes sitting down and drinking something could help a lot.

Lunch was fast, everyone was talking among themselves you noticed how she kept stealing glances at you, maybe it was something in the air today but you couldn’t find your filter, the one that made you control yourself around her, instead you caught yourself staring to her lips, getting caught and giving her a small smile, the sexual tension between the two of you could be cut by knife and neither seemed to realize.

Finally, it was time for lunch to end and you were glad, you needed some alone time with her even if you weren’t sure what you wanted to do, could you pretend to fall just so she could wrap her arms around you or was that too lame?

“Ready Juliana?”

Your voice was deeper than you intended and if anyone but her noticed no one said anything, she nodded at you and you got up, leading her where you had planned everything already.

You hear her small gasp for air once she notices that you two are going into the pool area and you smile to yourself, so far everything is going well. You aren’t planning to have sex or anything, your plan is quite simple being honest, you want to tease her. You want to get a reaction out of her, you want to see if she can get as wet watching you as you have watching her.

“I just didn’t want one of those serious shoots like you did with them, I thought we could do one by the water and you can use your imagination.”

You are saying everything in a slow pace, your voice not too loud and you see her swallowing before answering you.

“Yeah… I mean, whatever you feel comfortable with.”

If only she knew how comfortable you can be around her, you have a smile on your face and the same bubble that the two of you keep getting stuck in the past few days makes its way back now, eyes glued to one another, neither of you moving an inch. She is the one who breaks it by grabbing her camera, you release the breath that was stuck in your throat.

You walk over to the bar, remove your shirt and you can see that she is watching you while pretending that she isn’t, you prepare yourself, a drink in hand and your elbow leaning on the countertop, you throw your hair to the side and wait until she is ready to look up, _fuck_ the moment that she does her eyes get darker and you are glad that you are wearing a swimsuit.

You make a show of crossing your legs and realize that her eyes follow you when you do so, teasing her will be very entertaining.


	8. Lean on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I took so long and you guys were so nice to me, here is another one to make up for it ❤️
> 
> Ps: I wrote it on my phone, so tomorrow I’ll check for any misspell words or mistakes

(J)

You aren’t naïve, you’ve had sex before and you know what getting wet or feeling desire feels like, but in all of your life you had never been this wet by simply watching someone as you are right now.

You don’t know if she is doing this on purpose or not, but every time Valentina stares at your camera you feel your head spinning, there is a headache forming that you can easily tell as sexual frustration and that alone is enough to make you tense.

The shooting goes as smoothly and you can while you try your best to be professional, her voice is still deep when she talks to you and her tone makes you want to run over and kiss those for sure soft lips.

“Are you okay, Juliana?” 

You hear her voice breaking your thoughts, you were staring at the camera seeing if the light in here is good or not

“Yeah I am. How about you? Is there any other position you would like to try?” 

_Fuuuck why did you have so say it like this?_

Pretending your best that you didn’t notice how much of double meaning this sounded you watch as she stares at you incredulous before realizing what you meant and laughing softly.

“You’re the professional, is there any other position that you would like me to do?”

You deserve this, she is saying it laughing and you can’t help to laugh back; shaking your head at her you glance at your watch and realize it’s been almost two hours that the two of you are here, all the other sessions took way less than that, deciding that you need to remain some sort of professional you sadly decline her offer.

“I think it’s enough, thank you so much.”

If that bothered her she didn’t let it show, instead she hopped off the counter that she was seductively sitting on, collected the rest of her things before turning back to you.

“Thank you Juliana, this was the most comfortable I’ve felt in a photo shoot”

Fuck she is too close right now, standing in arms reach and you hold your camera tighter not to grab her.

“You’re welcome ma’am” she laughs at you while you walk away

Your brain remembers that you are here for work and not for fun, so once you are back inside the house you go up to your room, Lana following you close, you throw yourself in bed for a few and try to breath.

Really, what are you doing with Valentina? You never considered being with a girl, you never wanted one. Why was she so intoxicating to you?

You try to think and remember if you ever saw any girl in a different way or not, but no one comes to mind, being honest to yourself you never craved anyone, even the guys you have been with they all just kind of showed up in your life, being nice and caring, but none of them made your heart skip a beat. Every sexual encounter you ever had happened the same way, you felt like you had to do something and when it happened wasn’t that exciting, no one had got you wet to the point of feeling a physical pull towards them, you were usually wetter touching yourself.

There was never a sexual relation that you had that made you scream or _hell_ there was never a sexual relation that made you orgasm. You are laughing to yourself once you realize this. All your orgasms were alone, never with a guy.

For a long time you wondered if there was something broken with you, if your body wasn’t capable of reacting to sexual moments, right now you noticed that no one ever turned you on, it was that simple. You had never been turned on because of someone, until now.

You don’t need to put your hands in your pants to find out if you’re wet or not, you know it already. You’ve felt it during the whole photo shoot and you can see the smirk on her face, as if she knew it as well.

Valentina. You’ve met her this week for Christ sake, she is beautiful and that is undeniable, you are attracted to her as your underwear can tell but at the same time you **knew** it wasn’t just that. It wasn’t just about her look, you wanted to get to know her, to find out her favorite color and what noise scares her, you can not believe that you managed to have a crush on someone this fast and a girl for that matter.

You choose to take a shower, clear your thoughts, you are not ready to touch yourself thinking of her. Once you changed clothes you grab your laptop and head downstairs, poor Lana following you again.

You are glad that no one seem to be around, you sit on the couch and put your glasses on, you hate wearing these but you need to, headphones plugged in, Lana by your foot and you are unloading the pictures to the computer, this scene is far too familiar to you.

You don’t know how it’s been since you’ve started to do this, it was long enough to Lana to get bored and leave you to go run in the garden instead but you don’t mind.

You are going through all the pictures, answering texts from Carol and your parents, and one picture from today gives you chills, she is staring at the camera with so much intensity that you can almost smell her, you are so caught up with the moment that you miss someone walking closer to you.

A hand on your shoulder makes you jump and your heart almost skip a beat, you turn around and Valentina is laughing holding her arms up, you finally take the headphones off.

“I’m so sorry, I was calling you”

Your heart is still doing it’s best impression of a hummingbird’s heart and you have a very dramatic hand over your chest, she is sitting on the back of the couch still laughing

“Holy shit man, you almost killed me.”

You say it in between laughs as well, the two of you calming down from the high you were.

“I really didn’t mean to scare you Juls”

The nickname is not lost between the two of you, she looks like she is about to apologize so you rush

“Juls. I liked that”

Valentina looks shy for being caught, you want to reach over and kiss her.

“Then I’ll keep using it, who is that?”

Your smile fades from your face once you turn around, on the jump you took you pressed some keys and the picture changed from Valentina to an old picture of Sergio.

“I’m sorry Juls, how rude of me. I shouldn’t have asked”

She probably saw how you looked to it, you didn’t have any feelings and you knew that, but you hated him now and you could swear you had deleted all of his pictures from your computer.

“No, you are fine. Don’t worry, he is an ex boyfriend, now my boss.”

The face she makes was adorable, she had her mouth open staring at you.

“Your boss is your ex boyfriend?” You laugh at her expression.

“Yes, in fact he was the one supposed to come here for this week, I was going to shoot something big but he decided to go in my place and send me here instead.”

You aren’t trying to sound like being here is a punishment but you don’t want to lie to her either.

“Oh” you can hear the disappointment in her voice and it kills you “is it bad that I’m glad that he changed tho?”

How is this girl doing this? She is talking about something that made you so mad a few days ago that you considered punching your boss and losing your job, but once she says it like that? Fuck it’s like he gave you the biggest blessing ever.

“Being honest I was mad, very mad at him for this. But I can’t deny that this week is being much better than I expected.”

She has a big smile on her face and you are glad that you managed to be honest about the situation and still assure her that you are happy that you met her.

“Ignoring this guy then, can I see some of your work?”

She is breaking the ice again, you aren’t really self conscious about your work but you don’t think you ever stopped and showed every picture to someone while sitting there as well, still you nod at her.

“Sure, would you like to see landscape or people?”

She raises an eyebrow at you and you have a smug smile, yeah you are bragging about your abilities and it feels nice. She is still sitting on the back of the chair behind you.

“Let’s start with landscape please ma’am”

You laugh at her and open the folder, not before deleting the last picture of Sergio from the device, you are going through each of them telling her where you took them, when you took and all along she is paying attention, commenting on each one, gasping on the ones that she likes better and this feels good, her elbow is leaning softly on your should you help hold herself up, it doesn’t hurt, the bone or the physical contact.

You change over to the other folder, thousand of pictures of random people show up, some photo shoots like the one they had, but most is them are pictures of strangers, in a park or a random place, she keeps making small comments which you appreciate.

“It’s like you connect to them, like they bear their souls to you.”

This was by far the best compliment you ever got.

You turn your head to look at her and big mistake, she is too close to you now.

“Thank you. I don’t know how they get comfortable around me, but I usually like the results.”

You are almost whispering now, the air in between you too is heavy and you don’t think you can hold this any longer. She seems to read your thoughts and you can swear that her head moved an inch closer to yours.

Your brain is freaking out about the fact that this is about to happen, you feel a small brush of her lips and the electric shock on your body and then the two of you are knocked over by a big ball of fur that suddenly realized that her favorite person was back.

Lana managed to knock Valentina over to the couch and jump on top of the two of you, thank god you had put your computer on the table a few minutes ago or it would have met the weight of the dog.

“Omg Lana you are too heavy baby”

Val is talking to her while the dog is licking her face and almost in her mouth. Is it bad to think that it should’ve been you? Okay.

“Lana! Down!”

You have a crazy but obedient dog at least, she jumps to the floor the moment that she hears your voice, sitting by the two of you as if she didn’t just ruin an amazing moment.

The two of you are in that awful embarrassed moment after something almost happens, thankfully it is cut off the the front door opening but you two can tell that there aren’t good news walking through it.

“What were you thinking?? Everything we do is public now!” Leon sounded like you always thought he would when he got mad. He wasn’t screaming but the nice old man was far gone.

Lucia was trying to calm him down while Eva was on the verge of tears, your curiosity won you over once you reached for the camera and saw Valentina running on their direction. Lana following her protectively.

“What is going on? Papa calm down!” She was in between the two of them and you wondered if the man ever showed himself as violent.

“Eva decided to have a jealousy attack, that’s what happened. She saw a girl flirting with Matteo and went crazy, tried to hit the woman!”

You are gasping in the distance, you know that shooting this could be very good for your career but you can’t bring yourself to do it. Instead you put the camera back on the table, the action not lost in Valentina’s or Lucia’s eyes.

“I’m sorry Papa ok? I don’t know what came over me.”

Ever since you met Eva you never imagined her crying or being insecure, right now she was both and you felt bad for her.

“Just go to your room or something, let me calm down.”

Lucia almost dragged him away into his office and you saw when Eva looked at you embarrassed that you had witnessed that, a small scared moment on her eyes wondering if you recorded this encounter, you shake your head no and hope she gets it. She walks up to her room and you and Valentina sit side by side on the couch again, the night sky showing itself outside.

“I’m sorry for all of this. That you had to see this.”

She sounds genuinely sad, like the idea of her family fighting was too much for her to handle, you want to cuddle her but instead you put one arm around her shoulder and you feel her head leaning on you.

“There is no need to apologize, it happens.” You reassure her with a soft smile

She looks up at you, her eyes going from yours to your mouth and not like you had forgotten but the imagine of minutes ago come back in your mind.

“Thank you for not registering that.” She is sincere and you know it.

“My job here isn’t that.” She smiles sadly at you

“Yes, your job here is to show us as perfect.”

“Not perfect. Relatable. It’s very different.”

She isn’t leaning on you anymore, she is sitting facing you, tour arms on the back on the couch and one leg crossed on front of you, Lana came down from her rush my falling asleep on the floor and for once you were glad.

“What happens when the week ends?” She sounded as insecure as Eva did, you hated this tone on her

“I will go back to my real life I guess. But I rather not think about that right now.”

You tell her and you can see that her eyes are once again on your lips, unconsciously you lick them and you see her eyes darkening.

“What would you rather do now?” Her question carries a heavy meaning and the two of you are staring into each other’s eyes again

Saying ‘this’ and kissing her would be too cliché right now? It doesn’t matter, it’s exactly what you do. You can take this push and pull anymore.

“This.”

You gathered courage and lean over, your lips meeting fully this time and you can hear a faint moan vibrating in her throat. Her lips were softer than you ever thought and you feel all the air leaving your lungs the moment that you feel her pressing against you. The kiss was soft and tender as first kisses usually are.

And then all broke loose, you opened your mouth to catch air and was met with her tongue not even bothering to ask for entrance, invading you in the most delicious way, your hands found themselves tangled in her hair, pulling her closer even if there wasn’t any space in between the two of you right now.

Your tongues are caressing and touching in a hurry as if someone had a timer set on a ‘7 minutes in heaven’ game that you two wanted to make the most out of. Her hands are on your waist, making you lean towards her and kneel on the couch instead of sitting on it, she is meeting you halfway and the kiss turns slower but deeper.

The only air in your lungs are the one coming from your nose and the small breaks in between before your lips are reattached, there is a huge part of you that wants to straddle her and fully enjoy this worried that it may not happen again but you find your control after a few minutes.

You break the kiss finally and the two of you are still kneeing on the couch, foreheads touching and lungs fighting for the air that were denied. There is a small smile on her lips that matches yours.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you.”

Fuck, remaining control when she says this to you is not an easy task.

“Me too. So much.”

You tell her honestly and she leans towards you again, is it too soon to realize that you are addicted to her lips?

You choose to worry about it tomorrow, right now you will stay on this couch, sitting by this woman and enjoying how her lips and tongue are teasing you beyond control.


	9. Before I fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys <3  
> I'm on the processing of moving places and things have been crazy! But here is another one <3

(V)

You are fully aware of your sex appeal, it’s not like you are too cocky or anything, but you know how to work to get what you want and right now you want to tease this girl until she can’t take anymore.

You have done many photoshoots but this time you try better, you tilt your head, you stare more intensely to the camera, you don’t know if this will work at all but it is worth a shot at least.

You notice after a few minutes that Juliana has a line of sweat dripping down her neck, she keeps moving as if she can’t get comfortable and you know that feeling far too well.

“Are you okay, Juliana?” The way you say it makes her head look up from the camera with a small smile on her face and it makes you smirk.

“Yeah I am. How about you? Is there any other position you would like to try?”

You want to laugh, you see the expression on her face, how incredulous she is at herself for the double meaning and you take your chance.

“You’re the professional, is there any other position that you would like me to do?”

You cross your legs on the counter and lean on your elbow watching her, her eyes running on your body while she tries and fails to pretend that she isn’t staring.

“I think it’s enough, thank you so much.”

Deciding to let her get out of the mess she made you smile politely and let her catch her breath again, you hop off the cold stone and walk towards her.

“Thank you, Juliana. This was the most comfortable I’ve felt in a photo shoot.”

You aren’t lying, she did make you feel comfortable with yourself and with her, but the two of you seem to notice how close you are standing and your eyes get stuck on her lips for more seconds that should be allowed. The sound of her clearing her throat cuts your thoughts.

“You’re welcome ma’am.” Now you laugh, watching how hard she is trying to remain professional is adorable, you walk away with a smile on your face. Teasing Juliana was amazing, you can’t barely wait for the pleasing part.

The moment that you left the pool area your head is spinning, as if being away from Juliana caused you physical pain, that you have a crush on her its been obvious even to your brother, but you want her, you crave her. In every sense of the world, your brain goes far away, you are laying on the grass now, watching the clouds as you did when you were a kid with your mom, you see a scene rolling in your mind, you and her, out in the city. Enjoying a nice dinner and a walk, doing all the clichés romantic dates that you never had patience to do before.

You hear her laugh in your mind, it scares you how comfortable this feels to you, you notice how you are holding Lanna’s leash and suddenly the three of you are like a happy family.

Family. You never wondered if you wanted or how it would look like, the idea of getting married was laughable to you, maybe because your only option was Lucho and God forbid if you ever were crazy enough to marry him.

But the future idea of having a serious relationship with the woman does cross your mind, you wonder how your dad would react, if this would be another scandal that he would hate, hell how Eva would react to it as well, knowing them they could easily blame Juliana, call her a bunch of names. The idea of someone hurting her bothers you and you smile at yourself. This was supposed to be a small crush, not a future wedding idea.

You go to your room and change out of the outfit that you were just for her, trying to relax a bit you put something more casual, you take your time not wanting to look like you were chasing or stalking the poor woman around the house, once you finally make your way down you stop dead in your tracks.

Juliana is sitting legs crossed on the couch, her hair up and she is wearing a pair of black glasses, if you thought that she looked hot before now you are the one suddenly very uncomfortable. She doesn’t notice you and you stare again, you see a glance of Lanna running on the garden and Juliana’s brow furrowed while she stares intensely to her computer, you decide that is better for her to see you then for her to catch you staring like crazy, so you move close to her.

“Juliana?” For real, you could have screamed that you wanted to fuck her and she wouldn’t have listened to it. You come closer to her and put your hand on her shoulder.

The scene in front of you should have been recorded for a prank show, she jumped high and scream, you lift your hands defensibly and she is holding her chest like it’s about to explode.

“I’m so sorry, I was calling you.” You are trying to sound sincere but in between your laughs it does make it harder.

“Holy shit man, you almost killed me.” Hearing her say this so casually makes you laugh louder.

“I really didn’t mean to scare you Juls.” _Holy shit I gave her a nickname_

“Juls. I liked that.”

You release your breath and smile at her. She is staring at your lips and you want to lean over so badly, unfortunately your peripheral vision notices a picture of a man huge shining on her computer screen and before you can stop yourself you are asking already.

“Then I’ll keep using it, who is that?”

You see how her face turned into a frown and you feel like a jerk.

“I’m sorry Juls, how rude of me. I shouldn’t have asked.”

You need a hole to dig into, and not in a sexual way right now.

“No, you are fine. Don’t worry, he is an ex-boyfriend, now my boss.”

Your mouth is open and you know you look ridiculous

“Your boss is your ex-boyfriend?”

“Yes, in fact he was the one supposed to come here for this week, I was going to shoot something big but he decided to go in my place and send me here instead.”

You don’t know why this admission hurt you, but knowing that she didn’t choose, that coming here was a leftover bother you.

“Oh, is it bad that I’m glad that he changed though?”

You hope you don’t sound like you are crossing a huge line here, but you are being sincere, if it was a guy like that instead of her in your house for a week you would hate.

“Being honest I was mad, very mad at him for this. But I can’t deny that this week is being much better than I expected.”

That brings a smile to your face again, you love knowing that she is enjoying her time here as much as you are.

“Ignoring this guy then, can I see some of your work?”

You see a small resistance in her but it goes away quickly.

“Sure, would you like to see landscape or people?”

Was she bragging? This was the first time you saw her doing it and you loved it.

“Let’s start with landscape please ma’am”

You pretend not to notice how she deleted the picture of the guy and watched as she clicked on different folders to show you her work, you noticed how you haven’t really seen the world, not as she does.

You look like those annoying people that talk during a movie but you can’t help to comment and gasp, her work is amazing and you feel a strange feel of pride for her.

Your elbow is leaning on her shoulder since you are still sitting on the back of the couch, you hope you aren’t hurting her but she hasn’t made a move to leave so you stay.

“It’s like you connect to them, like they bear their souls to you.”

You see a small blush on her and you hold yourself from teasing her, asking where was the smug girl from a few minutes ago, but you wonder how often does she get real compliments about her work.

She turned her head and the two of you are suddenly too close, you can feel her breath against your face when she talks

“Thank you. I don’t know how they get comfortable around me, but I usually like the results.”

If you have to be sincere you have no idea what she said right now, your whole focus and life is on the lips that you’ve been craving for days now. You feel your body moving without asking for permission and your lips briefly touch hers before you are knocked over by Lanna.

You love this dog, you really do, but God she needs to learn how to read the room man. You still give her cuddles though because let’s face it, who wouldn’t?

“Omg Lana you are too heavy baby”

The dog is walking all over you, like a bulldozer of love and you are laughing, you are glad once Juliana makes the dog get off you.

“Lana! Down!”

The dog is sitting on the floor, pretending as if she hasn’t done anything wrong and you want to laugh at her.

Before you can feel embarrassed by what almost happened the front door causes a scandal by being almost kicked open and your dad, followed by Lucia, Eva and Matteo walk in.

“What were you thinking?? Everything we do is public now!”

Your dad is screaming and you know this tone, that is the part that you hate about this campaign, everything is a reason for the world to blow up.

He was red as he got whenever he got mad, Lucia was trying to calm him down and you ran over them, positioning yourself in between him and Eva, you saw once Lanna stopped near you.

“What is going on? Papa calm down!”

Eva decided to have a jealousy attack, that’s what happened. She saw a girl flirting with Matteo and went crazy, tried to hit the woman!”

Here is the thing, Eva was never very good at sharing, not toys, not clothes, nothing ever since you two were young, so it was easy to picture her as a jealous wife, you just never thought that she would be violent about it.

A small fraction of your brain worries once you remember that Juliana is still in the room, you look over and she has her camera in hand, a fear runs over you. If she registers this, it could be the end of your father’s campaign and dream. You watch as she puts the camera back on the table without clicking it, you thank her mentally.

“I’m sorry Papa ok? I don’t know what came over me.”

Eva was always strong, so hearing her talking with a broken tone hurts you as well.

“Just go to your room or something, let me calm down.”

You almost want to laugh at him sending her to her room but she follows it, not before looking over to Juliana, wondering the same thing that you and Lucia wondered, you see her shaking her head and smile, Lucia dragged your father away and the two of you are left alone once again.

The mood was gone and you know it, but you still sit next to her again.

“I’m sorry for all of this. That you had to see this.”

You hated when there was a fight in your family, you know that no one is perfect but this hurts you even more.

“There is no need to apologize, it happens.”

She gives you a small smile which you reciprocate, once you look at her your eyes betray you and fall on her lips again.

“Thank you for not registering that.” You want to ask her why but you don’t.

“My job here isn’t that.” You hate remembering that this is just a job for her.

“Yes, your job here is to show us as perfect.”

“Not perfect. Relatable. It’s very different.”

The rush is over, Lanna is sleeping on the floor and the two of you are sitting on the couch, turning to each other and you don’t know if you want to kiss her or beg her to stay forever.

“What happens when the week ends?”

You know the answer to this, she leaves. You don’t know exactly what you are expecting to hear back.

“I will go back to my real life I guess. But I rather not think about that right now.”

The fact that she is in denial about leaving makes you smile, you don’t want to think about it either.

You can’t stop yourself, you are watching carefully how she pronounces each word and you know it’s been obvious.

“What would you rather do now?”

You decide to take a risk, there isn’t anything to lose anyway.

“This.”

God bless that simple word, because it came attached to the pair of softest lips you ever felt against your own, you can’t control a small moan that rips from your throat, you two are taking your time, just lips teasing and tasting the other.

And then everything changed, when she opened her mouth your tongue instinctively found its way inside her lips and the two of you were in flames, your hands glued on her waist trying to bring her closer, suddenly you are kneeling on the couch, the feeling of her breasts pressing against yours is far too good.

Your sense of control is running low, and you need to calm down before you overstep the situation, but fuck, the way that her tongue is caressing yours is making you dizzy.

The kiss finally breaks after a few minutes, foreheads leaning against the other.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you.”

You admit this to her.

“Me too. So much.”

You smile at her words and capture her lips again, you don’t need to worry about what this means yet, right now you need to be tangled in her arms and kissing her lips.


	10. Into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3 I know that it's been a loooong time, I finally moved yesterday and I am trying my best to make things work again <3

(J) 

Was it normal for someone to wake up with a stupid smile across the face? You aren’t sure but you find yourself smiling like a little kid once your eyes are open, the image of Valentina almost on top of you, the feel of her lips around yours was enough to send chills down your body. 

You want to run downstairs and see her, hell you want to knock on the door in front of you and see if she is awake, if she would mind, maybe she is changing? _Shit, don’t picture that right now._

Here is the thing, everything about Valentina felt much more than a simple crush, the kiss wasn’t just a kiss, it light up everything you ever felt inside of you.

It awoke something that you never felt before, a need to be touched and felt like a human being, suddenly every second that goes by feels empty without her touching you.

You finally get up from the bed and make your way out of the room, as God wanted to play with you, the two of you opened your doors at the same time.

_Wow_ , she was gorgeous and everyone knew that, but seeing her like this? First thing in the morning still looking sleepy? That was a blessing. 

“Good morning Valentina” Your tone carries a small smile with it and she reciprocates it 

“Good morning Juls, how did you sleep?” you are tempted to say that it would have been better next to her but you hold yourself. 

“Very well and you?” 

This casual talk was doing nothing to cover what the two of you were thinking, each question came with an extra step towards the other and soon enough the two of you were just two bodies standing in a hallway. 

“Very..well.” 

She is whispering while staring at your lips and there wasn’t a chance in hell to hold down your moan once your lips touched hungrily again, her hands were instantly on your head and hair and you grabbed her waist like it was a lifeboat 

“I dreamed about this” She tells you in between another kiss and you feel like you may die, you push her against her bedroom door and you realize that you need to be inside her bedroom right now. 

The way that Valentina kisses you is with a purpose, she kisses you and sends a message along the way, it’s never a simple kiss, she talks, she tells. She is making herself perfectly clear right now that she wants you in every way she can have you. And truth being told, you want the same thing back. 

The sound of footsteps makes the two of you jump like you were burned and a pair of cheesy smiles are on your faces as you two walk down to breakfast. 

You are glad that you are a photographer and not something like a spy or anything that requires you to be casual and not let things show, because the moment that the two of you sit down on the table, side by side, is really hard not to notice that there is something going on. 

You hear your name and snap out of your bubble for a second, Leon is the one to blame. 

“Juliana my dear, I’m sure that you already know since it was on your itinerary, but today we have a small trip together, unfortunately I don’t think that Lanna would fit there but she will be taken good care here.” 

_Wait, what?_ You remember reading something about a cabin in the woods but there was nothing about not being able to take Lanna. 

“Dad! Why can’t Lanna go? It’s the woods, there is plenty of space for her” 

You are glad that she said it before you did, you think you would sound too rude if you did. 

“Valentina, calm down honey, I never said that she can’t go, I’m just not sure if she should. But if Juliana wants to take her she is welcome.” 

Since you are being brought to the spot again you find you voice. 

“Yes sir, I would rather take her with me.” 

“No problems, then it’s settled. Since she is coming along I’m afraid I will have to give you a separated cabin, is that okay?” 

_Hell yes._

“Yes sir, absolutely. I wouldn’t mind at all” 

A hand on your thigh makes you almost choke on your drink, Valentina squeezes the inside of you leg, remember the whole thing about how she talks without words? This was another example of it. 

The moment that breakfast is over, everyone is rushing around to pack all they need for this two days trip, you pack your backpack with a few items, leave your notebook behind and bring just your camera, memory cards and clothes. Lanna has a small little bag that you brings along with food and a few toys. You are downstairs ready with Lanna on her leash before anyone else shows up. 

A voice that doesn’t belong to the one you wanted scares you from behind. 

“She is very cute, I always wanted a dog.” Eva is coming downstairs alone right now, you wonder where her husband is. 

“Thank you, why don’t you have one? You sure have space for it” You joke and she laughs 

“My life is too busy, too hectic. I wouldn’t be able to give it the attention that it needs.” 

“They do require a lot of work, that is for sure.” The two of you laugh over the scene of Lanna trying to chew on her leash to break free. 

“Juliana, I just want to thank you for... you know.” Yes you do, and you almost make her say it just to push her pride but you don’t. 

“Don’t worry about it, for real. It’s all good.” 

Before she says anything else you see the long hair of Valentina coming downstairs as well.

Eva excuses herself and walks away, Lanna found a reason to stop chewing and almost rip your arm off trying to run to her. 

“Lanna baby, calm down. I get the feeling of wanting to run to her, but don’t rip my arm, I need it.” You joke and you see a small blush on Valentina’s face. 

“You will definitely need it this weekend.” She says it on a playful flirty tone and you can’t help to smile wider at her. 

The calvary shows up ready to march and the two of you are almost dragged into a SUV again, Lanna’s head happily out of the window. 

The car ride is about one hour and a half and there is just you and Valentina in this one, sitting much closer than needed considering the amount of space inside the vehicle, but any plans that your minds have are not going to happen with a driver looking back at you two every two seconds. 

You hear a small frustration huff coming from her and you laugh, she notices. 

“What are you laughing at?” She whispers against you ear in a nice tone 

“You.” You tell her simply and she raises na eyebrow at you 

“What about me?” 

“Your frustration because you can’t do what you want right now.” You are teasing her and you know it, but the look she gives you makes it clear that she would win this race 

“And you think you know what I want to do right now?” she has her usual cocky smug on her face, the one that makes you feel weak on your knee. 

“I can imagine” You tell her with a smile. 

“So can you imagine that I wanted to be on your lap right now?” _shit_ that makes you swallow dry, she continues “can you imagine that I really, really want to lick your neck?” 

You are not ready to handle a turn on Valentina, you turn your face to her and you can feel the sexual tension between you two and you never wanted to kiss someone so bad.

The feel of the car slowing down makes you two look out the window and a few set of cabins in the distance calls your attention. 

“Here is how this works, my father and Lucia have one cabin, Eva and Matteo one, me and Guille one and you will have the other.” 

She is explaining it to you before the car stops, you are nodding showing her that you understand it. 

“You can’t blame me if I show up on yours tonight.” She says it and hops out of the car, you almost moaned at her words but shook you head instead. 

This has everything to be the best weekend of your life. 


	11. Tonight I have a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3  
> I'm trying to come back to posting more often <3

(V)

You’ve memorized every pattern of your ceiling by now, your eyes can’t stay shut for too long before you find yourself rolling in bed replaying the chills that you felt once her lips touched yours a few hours ago, sleep was for people who could think properly, that was not your case at all.

Ever since Juliana walked into your house you were hypnotized by her, everything she did was a reason for you to watch her, admitting to yourself that you had a crush on a woman was difficult, but there was nothing in this world that could prepare you for the feeling of her warm lips wrapped in yours.

You knew that there was a sexual tension between you two but you legit wondered if any of you would have the courage to do anything about it, and fuck. Just remembering it made you shiver, the whole thing looked like something that came out of a movie, where the two main characters are far apart and the flashback of their first kiss played over and over, that was your head right now, the cliché montage of a first kiss being played on repeat.

When the sun finally rose, you weren’t rested at all, but you didn’t feel like a zombie either, Juliana was your energizer and no coffee would compare to the excitement of seeing her again.

Still living in your movie induce fantasy the two of you opened your doors at the same time, you wanted to laugh at how insane your life looked right now, but looking at her? That was no laughing matter, she looked stunning first thing in the morning and the air felt thick around the two of you.

“Good morning Valentina” You can’t help to smile at her, the back of your brain registers that your name would sound very good coming out of her mouth as a moan but you try to ignore it.

“Good morning Juls, how did you sleep?” Yes you are wondering if she managed to catch some sleep or if you were the only silly one wide awake replaying the scene.

“Very well and you?” You know that you two are in a hallway, that people can walk by at any time but that doesn’t stop your feet from moving towards one another

The air leaves your lung and you can’t fully register the world around you when she is this close to you.

“Very…well.”

You whisper against her mouth and you don’t know who moaned first once your lips reattached, all you know is that the hunger is back and your body is starting to lose its patience.

Your hands are tangled in her hair in a desperate attempt to bring her body closer to yours, you confess against her lips.

“I dreamed about this”

This information breaks her, she is pushing you against your bedroom door and all you want to do is open it and bring her inside.

Unfortunately, footsteps break your moment before it can escalate more, and the two of you are almost jumping apart from each other by the time it gets closer.

The breakfast table is almost laughable, the two of you aren’t doing a great job on hiding what is going on but who can blame you? If you were kissing someone as pretty as her you would be addicted too.

“Juliana my dear, I’m sure that you already know since it was on your itinerary, but today we have a small trip together, unfortunately I don’t think that Lanna would fit there but she will be taken good care here.” 

You are fully aware that Lanna isn’t yours, but somehow that information bothered you too much.

“Dad! Why can’t Lanna go? It’s the woods, there is plenty of space for her” 

You see in the corner of your eye that Juliana is bothered by this as well which makes you feel like screaming at your father.

“Valentina, calm down honey,I never said that she can’t go, I’m just not sure if she should. But if Juliana wants to take her she is welcome.” 

“Yes sir, I would rather take her with me.” 

“No problems, then it’s settled. Since she is coming along I’m afraid I will have to give you a separated cabin, is that okay?” 

Holy shit, your mind can’t help itself you are already picturing the fact that she will have her own cabin, away from eyes and ears and you are trying your best to remain calm.

“Yes sir, absolutely. I wouldn’t mind at all” 

The casual tone that she uses hits you in the core, your hand grabs her thigh and you feel her tensing next to you.

Once inside your bedroom after breakfast, you are packing a small bag to take for these few days in there, you look to a nightgown that you haven’t really worn it before for a while, grabbing courage you put it in your bag before heading out the door.

You see her and Eva talking on the foot of the stairs and you try giving them some time, not too much, Eva senses you coming and Juliana has a big smile in your direction by the time you reach her.

Lanna is looking really cute on her leash and try to run to you, almost dragging Juliana upstairs, you laugh at the pair.

“Lanna baby, calm down.I get the feeling of wanting to run to her, but don’t rip my arm, I need it.” 

That brings a small blush to your face

“You will definitely need it this weekend.”

You didn’t mean for it to come out like this but you aren’t taking it back either.

Everyone is ready to leave and you two hop in a SUV together with Lanna, here is the thing you never were spoiled that wanted something that you dad never gave you, or those kind of things. But right now you desperately wished this was a limo instead of this car, you needed some separation from Alirio watching you two.

Your bodies are almost glued together and you feel a frustration growing, you want to touch this woman so bad and you can’t for the next hours.

You hear her laughing next to you and you look over.

“What are you laughing at?”

You whisper against her ear and are glad to see her shivering from it.

“You.” She says and you want to kiss her smirk off

“What about me?”

“Your frustration because you can’t do what you want right now.”

You know that she is fully aware of what you want, but you won’t give it to her this easily, instead you push her buttons.

“And you think you know what I want to do right now?”

The change on your tone of voice catches off-guard.

“I can imagine”

“So can you imagine that I wanted to be on your lap right now?”

The reaction is far better than you hoped for. You continue teasing her.

“can you imagine that I really, really want to lick your neck?” 

It is not a lie, you have been craving her neck for days now.

You two are face to face and you wonder who will break first, you feel the car slowing down and recognize the area.

“Here is how this works, my father and Lucia have one cabin, Eva and Matteo one, me and Guille one and you will have the other.” 

You explain to her trying to see if she will get your point.

“You can’t blame me if I show up on yours tonight.” 

You hear the small gasp for air that leaves her body while you are walking away from the car, you have a plan and there is nothing stopping you from making it come true.

Tonight you are paying her a visit.


	12. A knock on my door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3   
> I was planning for this fic to be an 5 chapters one maybe, but now not only I'm posting both POV, I keep having more ideas about it and it keeps on growing.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this... good things are coming. Literally

(J)

You know that the Carvajal Family is rich, but everything that they owned looked so much like something that came out of a novel that it still surprised you, right now you are looking to a about 5 cabins almost identical, they all looked like those wooden cabins that people escaped to find peace in movies, or maybe a place where they are killed.

Either way you make you way towards the middle where the family is gathered, you can’t help to look around and already plan everything you want to photograph here.

You take this chance to take a picture of the family together, you see Lucia small smile once she notices you. Lanna is currently attached to your belt waiting patiently for you to let her run free.

“Juliana my darling, your cabin is the number 5 one, over there.”

Leon says this by handing you a small key and you thank him, the way that this area is laid out is funny to you, there is a central slightly bigger cabin, two stories like the other ones that belonged to Leon, two more cabins by each side of the main one, Eva and Matteo were in one and right next to them was Alirio and Jacobo, the two choffers who brought everyone here. On the other side by the left were Valentina and Guille and by the far end yours.

You walked over with Lanna to your cabin, it wasn’t nearly as dusty as you thought it would be and you wondered if they came here a lot or if they sent someone to clean on a regular basis.

The cabin was a small two stories place, on the bottom there was a couch and a small version of a kitchen, a microwave sitting on a counter, a small sink and a table. Under the strairs there was a small bathroom and upstairs there was an open concept for a bedroom, a big mattress next to a big window that overlooked the woods, you finally let Lanna go and set her food and water bowl in a corner, you dropped your backpack on the mattress and looked around, the thing about being a photographer is that you constantly see the landscape differently than others, so you make your way downstairs with your camera still hanging on your neck, Lanna following you close.

When you reach outside you notice that no one has left their cabins yet, taking advantage of that you walk around, still close to the main area you don’t need to get lost in the woods right now, Lanna is having the time of her life running around and smelling everything.

You find the lake, it’s one of the most beautiful scenes you ever saw, it stretches out and you can see the end far away, you are shooting everything that your eyes can register and you miss the sound of small footsteps approaching you.

“Are you having fun Ms. Landscape photographer?” You almost jump to the sound of her voice

You turn around and she is leaning against a tree with Lanna by her side, of course that your dog abandoned you to run to her again, you laugh.

“Indeed, I am miss, why would you like to make the scenery prettier?” You see a small blush on her face and you wondered where was the woman that told you a few hours ago that she wanted to lick your neck

She takes a step closer to you and you lean your back against the rock.

“When you say stuff like this I don’t know how to react” She admits it in a soft tone that makes you smile

“Well when you tell me that you want to lick my neck I don’t know how to react either”

She laughs while she is walking towards you

“Fair enough” She whispers against your lips before they connect, you’ve realized that it’s so easy to lose control around this woman that it’s scary, right now on an open field all that you want is to turn her around and pin her against the rock.

Your kisses grow hungrier by the second and you miss the sound of your very protective dog barking to announce that someone was coming near you two, unfortunately the person had to see your hands grabbing Valentina’s ass while her hand made its way to your breasts, the feeling of being watched was what brought you back to life and you saw Lucia trying her best to leave without being noticed, scared you jumped away from the girl tangled on you.

“Holy shit” That is the only thing that comes out of your mouth and you see a very scared Valentina staring on the same direction

“I’m sorry girls, I didn’t mean to prey, I just wanted to see the lake.” Lucia is blushing, Valentina is as well and you have no clue how your face looks right on this second.

“Lucia, well…” Valentina starts a sentence that it’s clear to anyone involved that she has no clue how to finish, thankfully her stepmother saves her from it

“Val, I don’t need to know anything. I thought that something like this could be happening, just be careful, I’m not sure how your father would react if he knew about it right now.”

You want to slam your head against the rock, you are here for work and you were almost fucking his daughter.

Lucia just nods at you and walks away and you feel horrible, Val looks a little scared but not nearly as much as you.

“Hey Juls, breathe”

You hadn’t noticed that you weren’t before, you release your breath and hope you don’t end up hyperventilating.

“Everything is okay, I promise you.”

How can she be so calm right now? You are over here freaking out and she looks so natural while petting Lanna.

“Valentina, I’m here for work. I don’t need or want your father getting mad and reporting me or something like that. I don’t want to lose my job.”

That makes her stare at you again, the prospect of being the cause of your unemployment hits her.

“Juls, I would never want to risk your career or anything like that honey. But I’m a grown up and you are as well, he doesn’t have a right to report anything in here. It’s consensual in case you haven’t noticed.”

That makes you smile at her, she looks like a spoiled brat to everyone who sees her, but remembering that she is an adult and fully capable of taking care of herself is amazing.

“I’m sorry, you are right. I just wasn’t ready for someone to see my hands on your ass.”

She lets out a full body laugh and that scene itself its prettier than the rest, she makes this landscape look tedious and horrible once it compared to her.

“My hands were on you too, you know?” She says it with the flirtiest tone she can master and it makes you feel week on the knees.

Deciding that the two of you risked enough by now you make your way back to the main area where everyone is around a fire, Lucia gives you two a small smile and you feel like a little kid caught doing something wrong, Valentina on the other hand doesn’t seem to mind much, she makes sure to sit the closest possible to you without being on your lap and you decide that if she is comfortable with it then so are you.

“Juliana, are you enjoying it?” Leon asks you and your mind goes to the gutter for a second, you finally realize that he isn’t asking about the way that Valentina’s hands are rubbing on your lower back, but about the campsite in general.

“It’s amazing sir, I’ve taken so many photographs by now” You give him a big smile and everyone starts talking, they share stories about when they were kids and everything they used to do.

“When Valentina was younger she used to pretend that she was a Tarzan or something like that and used to run around in these woods like an explorer”

Valentina was blushing but you couldn’t help it, you laughed out loud with everyone else imagining the scene, that looked way too cute for you to handle.

You’ve caught your brain imagining how your daughter would look like and tried not to get scared by the thought alone.

The day went by fast and almost everyone was exhausted from the trip, you didn’t know that walking around the woods could be so tiring, you went to your cabin followed as usual by your dog and went straight to a shower, you had just ate, and now were more than ready to relax, even if the images of Valentina kept running in your head.

Not that long after you finished your shower you heard a small knock on your door, you were wrapped in a towel still and cautiously made your way to the front door, you were hoping it was her, but just in case it wasn’t you opened slightly and peeked outside.

You need another shower instantly, a very cold one. Valentina was standing on your small porch wearing a bath robe and by the smile on her face, that was all that she was wearing, you opened up the whole way and she saw that you were wrapped in a towel, her eyes turning darker.

“I told you I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from coming.” The irony in her sentence not lost among you two, you make up your mind in a second and offer her your hand.

“Come in then”


	13. Can I come in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3  
> Another one before I write the big one

(V)

You’ve been in these woods more times than you can remember, for years you didn’t want to come back because everything around here reminded you of your mother, there is one particular place that you haven’t visited since she died, your special place with her, you have so many walls around this subject that you don’t know exactly how to feel when you are here, you are excited that you have Juliana by your side this time, but the feeling of a weight down your stomach hasn’t changed yet.

Your father usually looks uncomfortable here too, specially more since he married Lucia, in your mind he looks like he is betraying your mother by bringing some other woman here, you know that everyone needs to move on but you understand his side, when you were younger you were so caught up on how sad you felt that you forgot that he lost the love of his life while you lost a mother. Looking around here brings you bittersweet memories and you can see that almost everyone except Juliana, Matteo and Lucia look like you.

On the very beginning there was just one cabin, big and with enough rooms for everyone, after your mother’s death your father put it down and built smaller versions around, you think that it reminded him too much of her, no one made a comment and all of you moved on with their lives.

Right now he is telling everyone where to go, for the first time in years you will share a cabin with Guille instead of having your own because Juliana is taking a single one, you laugh to yourself thinking that no matter what you didn’t want a cabin alone this time.

Your cabin was right next to Juiana’s which definitely wasn’t something that you were complaining about.

You ang Guille play and fight for the top bunk which he wins but you don’t care, you have zero plans on sleeping in here anyway, you see out of the window when Juliana leaves her cabin and look around, Lanna following her and running freely, it’s weird in your head how much you’ve connected to that dog, it’s like she is yours as well, the inevitable fact that Juliana will be gone in a few days run through your head and you try your best to shake it off.

“You’ve got it bad huh sis?” Guille’s voice makes you stop staring out the window like a creep and you throw a pillow on his face

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” that makes him laugh even harder

  
“Sure you don’t. Just be careful hermanita, I don’t want you getting hurt and I don’t want dad freaking out either.”

You just nod at him and walk out the door, following the path that the long brunette hair disappeared into.

You know that your brother is right and that alone kills you, you wish he wasn’t, you wish that you didn’t have to worry about your father or the obvious fact that Juliana has a life of her own that doesn’t involve being in your house with your family. You know exactly where she went and you reach it quickly, you once again feel like a creep but you can’t help it, she is distracted, taking pictures of everything she sees, Lanna is running around barking at a piece of wood that is floating on the river and your brain once again finds itself imagining a future next to this woman.

You know very well that the two of you need to know each other more, but the scary feeling of falling down a cliff it’s too hard to ignore, or the way that her brows look when she is concentrated, you break the silence before she catches you again.

“Are you having fun Ms. Landscape photographer?” She gets slightly scared and you feel like you could melt

Once Lanna hears your voice she runs to you which makes you smile at her, you feel the connection too, you wish dogs could hear thoughts.

“Indeed, I am miss, why would you like to make the scenery prettier?”

You’ve been called beautiful by many people but when Juliana says it, with such a casual way as if it is something so obvious? It brings a small blush to your face.

You take a step closer to her and smile once you see that she is taking another step further, into the rock behind her.

“When you say stuff like that I don’t know how to react” You tell her and it’s her turn to smile at you

“Well when you tell me that you want to lick my neck I don’t know how to react either”

You are full on laughing right now, she is much more open about her feelings and you are more open sexually, this will be an interesting combo.

“Fair enough” it’s all you tell her before you catch her lips on yours in a hurry, there isn’t sweetness between you two since the first kiss, it’s being hungry, desperate, hot ever since, with each kiss your bodies get hotter and hotter and you aren’t sure how much longer you can manage.

You hear Lanna barking in the distance but you wonder if she is the jealous type of dog that can’t see it’s owner with someone, you don’t care anymore because Juliana’s hands are on your ass and you are trying really hard not to rock into her like a teenager, taking full advantage of the fact that apparently hands are allowed now you make your way to her breasts when you feel her separating your mouths and almost pushing you in the water to get away from her.

You are confused until you realize where she is looking and the sight of a very embarrassed Lucia explains to you what happened.

“Holy shit”

The tone of voice that Juliana uses explains easily what you are feeling, there is a huge part of you telling yourself that you are a grown up and you don’t need approval, but another is freaking out about your father still.

“I’m sorry girls, I didn’t mean to prey, I just wanted to see the lake” You can feel that you are blushing and you don’t fully know what to say

“Lucia, well…”

Thankfully she notices that you don’t really have an end for that beginning and she fills the space

“Val, I don’t need to know anything. I thought that something like this could be happening, just be careful, I’m not sure how your father would react if he knew about it right now.”

You hate this, you hate how right everyone is, Lucia walks away and you look to your side and Juliana is clearly in a spiral mode.

“Hey Juls, breathe”

She finally releases her breath and you try to calm her down, while petting Lanna who could sense that her mother was tense.

“Everything is okay, I promise you”

“Valentina, I’m here for work. I don’t need or want your father getting mad and reporting me or something like that. I don’t want to lose my job.”

That makes you stop on your tracks, you don’t want to jeopardize her career and deep down you know that your father has this power.

“Juls, I would never want to risk your career or anything like that honey. But I’m a grown up and you are as well, he doesn’t have a right to report anything in here. It’s consensual in case you haven’t noticed.”

You tell her honestly, if your dad tried anything you would be so mad at him that your relationship would never be the same, you know that he may not like it, but you don’t think that he would be cruel to her, what you say brings a small smile to her face and you take what you can get right now.

“I’m sorry, you are right. I just wasn’t ready for someone to see my hands on your ass.”

You’re embarrassed to say that you let out one of those loud laughers that make you sound like a pig but she didn’t look scared so you are fine.

“My hands were on you too, you know?” You flirt with her and she smiles and starts pulling you back the path, you get it, you two already abused your luck

You notice that small smile on Lucia once you two reach the area with everyone and you smile back, you sit close, maybe a little too close to Juliana but you don’t care, everyone looks like they are happy, even Eva and Matteo.

Without noticing your hand make its way to her lower back and you’re running in circles now, you hear a voice that distracts from the fire dancing in front of you.

“Juliana, are you enjoying?” You feel her tense for a second before relaxing and it makes you want to laugh

“It is amazing sir, I’ve taken so many photographs by now” everyone is talking about random things at this point and you notice how in peace you feel.

“When Valentina was younger she used to pretend that she was a Tarzan or something like that and used to run around in these woods like an explorer”

You wanted to kill the person who said this but you still loved your father, Juliana was laughing along with everyone and you couldn’t help to laugh as well.

The rest of the day ended fast, everyone went back to their own cabins to rest and soon as you walked into yours you felt empty, not having her energy around you wasn’t good anymore, you took your shower first while Guille was texting his mysterious girl he has been talking lately, you pretend not to notice every time his eyes are glued to his phone, once you leave wrapped in your robe he is still focused on it, you take the chance to tease him.

“I guess I’m not the only one who got it bad huh?” He smiles at you and you realize this may have backfired

“So you admit you have?” You flip him the finger and he walks into the bathroom laughing far too loud for a small cabin.

You are sitting on your bed now, still on your bath robe thinking about her, she only has 3 more days with you, and if she has to go back to reality, if you two can’t be together after this, you will take this chance and make it the best you can, you let your hair go and put on flipflops, you don’t tell Guille you just walk out, with every step you gather courage, once you are by her door you ponder for a second, you want this, you want her and if she wants you back then you are about to have the best night of your life.

Your knock is lighter than you intended but it does its job, you hear the noise of Juliana moving in the cabin and your heart is racing out of your chest by now, she opens it slightly and smiles once she sees you.

“I told you I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from coming.” You see that she is considering her options and are so glad once she offers you her hand, she has this flirtatious smile while she says

“Come in then”


	14. Cloud  nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3
> 
> So... I'm sorry. I had a bad week, my computer was reset and I lost everything I had written (this chapter and another one shot as well), that added to the rest that was going on made me unmotivated and frustrated.
> 
> But today I'm back, I sat my ass down again and with the help and encouragement of my girlfriend I managed to start writing again.
> 
> sorry for the long wait <3

(J)

The eletricity behind what was about to happen was making you feel dizzy, a few seconds ago you told Valentina to come in to your cabin and she is taking slow sensual steps towards you and you can’t quite tell when your lungs have decided to stop working completely.

Your brain is having a hard time understanding what is about to happen, you never slept with a woman before, hell before you met her you never even considered being with a woman, but all your fears disappeared the moment that she let her robe fall down, the sight of a completely naked Valentina was mouthwatering, there was no other way of explaining it. She gave you the sexiest smile known to man and you realized you’ve been staring like a horny teenager for a few seconds now.

Your back in against a wall and she is stopped in front of you, letting you read and explore her body with so much calm that it made you feel safe around her, she is giving you time, letting your brain realize everything, once your hands work again you reach out softly and touch her shoulder, the shock that runs on you it’s not lost on her and it’s enough to wake the two of you out of your trance, in a matter of seconds your lips are touching and you don’t know exactly who moaned but you know it happened, a loud moan, the sexiest noise you ever heard was vibrating in the cabin and it made your body feel like you were on flames.

You felt her hand on your back, running on your towel and you had to remind yourself to stop kissing her in order to make removing this possible, you took a small step back and gave her the same room to explore as she had gave you, you watch as her eyes got darker with every inch of your skin being exposed, your towel was on the floor and you were doing your best not to cover yourself and hide away.

Valentina left small kisses along your neck and shoulder while she removed the fabric from your skin and with every touch of her lips was like she was leaving behind ember, burning you softly and slowly from inside out, you were honestly worried that you would die before the night ended.

You were naked in front of her, as on the contrary of your past experiences, when all you wanted was to turn the lights off and be under the covers, with her the embarrassment was still there but you felt so safe around this woman that your flaws didn’t matter, some small scars from when you were a kid were being kissed right now, and every touch of every part of her body was enough to make you wanna moan on her ear, to drive her on even more.

She finally came up from kissing a path down your leg when her lips followed the path of the towel on the floor now, your lips touched again and your naked bodies fully touched for the first time.

One of you favorite things about sex was the feeling of naked bodies touching, and the fact that you could feel her nipples against your chest while her tongue seeks desperately yours was making your legs feel weak.

She was pressing you against the wall now, her legs holding you up by pressing in between yours, was it too soon to start rocking against her thigh?

“Fuck Juliana, you are too damn sexy”

No one ever called you sexy with this much honesty on their tone of voice and you could feel yourself getting wetter against her skin now

“don’t say that, _shit_ don’t say that”

The two of you were on a trance and there was so much that both wanted to do at the same time that it was almost funny, you are licking her neck now, biting down on her pulse point softly and she moaned against your ear, fuck you need to hear this woman moaning every day for the rest of your life.

Your bodies decided to work again and the two of you are trying to reach your bed, your hands are fully grabbing her ass and hers is wrapped in between your hair and the back of your neck, as if you had any plans of abandoning her mouth any time soon.

Once the back of your knees hit the bed you have to let go of her mouth with a small protest, in order to fall back, thankfully her body is following you quickly and _holy fuck_ ,

You never imagined how another woman’s center pressed against yours could feel but this? This was one of the best feelings you ever felt in your life.

There is a moment on the back of your mind that remembers that Lanna is still out there, but sorry baby girl, you can not stop this right now.

You see Valentina’s eyes closed once she lays on top of you, she is trying her best to calm herself down and it makes you smile at her.

You lean forwards and whisper against her ear.

“Don’t calm down, I want you to lose control.”

That was the most direct thing you ever said in bed, your sex life was nowhere good before this, your tone surprises you but the reaction you get is worth it.

Her eyes are wide staring at you, as if she can’t believe what you are saying right now, she gives you a smirk and you feel your body getting chills.

“Is that what you want?” She is whispering and marking each word with a kiss on your neck, shoulder, chest. You want to answer her, you really do but you can’t barely breath right now, all that your body knows how to do is to moan softly against her.

Once she finally stops teasing you and wraps her lips around your nipple you moan loudly, you hear her hissing against you and she resumes her task, she is making your body wake up, cell by cell, inch by inch.

Her lips are sucking, licking, biting, taking over you in a way that you can’t tell exactly how you look or where your hands are, you are on a cloud, enjoying every sensation that this amazing woman can give you.

You feel her lips against yours again and the battle between your tongue is back, a slow and sensual dance as if the two of you have been doing this for ages now, her hands are running on your body, with strength, it looks like she is trying to make sure that you are real and that this is happening, you lose the rest of shame that you have felt over sex your whole life and slowly spread your legs in hope that she will get the hint, that seems to be right move for you, you feel her moving on the bed, putting one of her legs in between yours, you could feel the heat and wetness coming from her on your thigh and it made you go crazy.

She kissed your body again while taking her hands lower, her confidence was wearing off once she reached a place that she had never been before, you pulled her face and gave her another kiss, trying your best to reassure her that everything was okay. She looked to you.

“Can I?”

You wanted to combust, you are lying here naked, with your legs spread and she still is asking for permission, you felt yourself falling deeper for this woman.

“If you don’t I may die”

That makes the two of you laugh together, she does a very sexy thing of getting her hair out of her face and leaning on her elbow with a big smile, you run your hands on her face, a moment of calm in between the fire ball you two have become since you opened the door, you read her eyes, you can see her emotions and feelings, you kiss gently on her lips and bite on the end, she gets it, she gets you.

Her hand makes its way finally to your center and there is nothing in this world stopping you from moaning as loud as you did once you felt her middle finger running on you, her eyes were closed again and you could see that she was trying to savor and record every second of this on her memory.

Her finger was moving now and that was it, you were done. She could do whatever she wanted to you and you would be happy about it, her shyness was gone and she was fully enjoying discovering you like this. You felt her finger stop at your entrance and you almost growled at her, you didn’t want to give permission anymore, you wanted her to fuck you.

“Fuck me Val” you learned that telling her what to do was amazing, she loved this and you loved her reaction, so it was a win win.

“ _Fuck_ , you are so wet”

She was talking to herself by now, there was no way you could reply to her and you didn’t even want to try, you were on your own trip, feeling every movement that she made, her fingers were inside of you easily, embarrassing easily, and you could see how her eyes were glued on her own hand, watching mesmerizes how her fingers kept getting wetter and going deeper, at this point all you could do was moan loudly, hopefully not too loud but you didn’t have a volume button right on this second.

She was lying back on top of you now, her hips moving against your thigh without her being able to stop it, her own fingers hitting you on the right spot every time she hit deep, she was torturing you, making you feel insane, she kept thrusting a couple of times and then leaving to rub your clit and the combination was a quick climb to the top that you were not ready to reach yet.

But who could judge you? You had Valentina kissing your neck and ears, her fingers pumping and rubbing on your and you could feel her own pussy drenching your thigh with each movement that her hips made. No one could survive this, and you didn’t.

Your orgasm didn’t come as a small wave as you were used to, it felt like a bucket left under the sink for too long, you were overflowing, you were trying to grasp reality but that ship had sailed a while ago with no return.

You aren’t sure if you screamed, if the woods or monsters hidden on the woods heard you, all you know is that you felt a pair of soft lips against yours and a smile on said lips, you wanted to smack that smugness off her face, but how could you? You were on cloud nine thanks to this woman.


	15. Smugness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3 Hope you enjoy

(V)

You know that you look far more confidente than you feel but it’s fine, as long as she keeps looking at you like this. You don’t even know why you are so nervous to be honest, sex has never been a subject that you’ve been shy about, a quick flash of Charles goes through your mind and you are as quick to kick him away from it.

You let your robe fall of the floor and watch her expression, you know what you are searching for, any sign of disgust, but instead you watch as her eyes grow darker and you are wondering if she can tell that your thighs are glistening right now. You give her a smile and she is trying her best to reciprocrate but you can see that her eyes are glued on your breasts, you slowly move towards her and watch as she takes small steps backwards until she meets a wall, you stop in front of her, giving her enough room to explore everything that her eye seems to want.

You see when her hands move towards you and you try to calm your own body down, you feel a shock once her hands touches your shoulder and you can’t take this anymore, you simply can’t, your lips are finally connected with a hungry kiss combined with a moan that you don’t know who let out first.

You don’t want to seem like you are complaining but your hands meet her towel and this seems very unfair in your opinion, she moves her body a bit away and your eyes are running on every inch of her perfect skin. You do it before you even realize, you are kissing her neck and shoulder and helping removing the fabric that you hate right now, you make sure to kiss the path that the towel is falling down in slow motion and you can hear the small gasps that she makes.

You read her body, much more than you see it, her skin tells you a story and you want to know every part of it, you are kissing her scars and wondering how she got them, a few freckles that you wonder if she had since she was a kid or not and you can hear the small moans coming out of her everytime your tongue joins your lips on the small kisses.

You stop kissing her legs and move up to her lips, the feeling of your naked bodies together is too much for you to handle, you can feel the rising and drop of her chest, her nipples pressing against you, the wetness meeting your thigh while you pressed her against the wall was enough to make your knees go weak.

“Fuck Juliana, you are too damn sexy” You hear your own voice and it doesnt sound like yourself at all

“don’t say that, _shit_ don’t say that”

Hearing Juliana starting to lose control brought an instinct that you didn’t know you had, all you wanted right now was to make her lose control completely. She is licking your neck and biting you softly and you can’t take this for much longer without dying on the spot.

The two of you are suddenly moving now, you can feel her hands on your ass and you are almost tangled in her hair, worried that she might leave this scene for a second, even if it doesn’t look like it.

She falls on the bed and you are quick to follow, moaning on the feeling of your naked bodies touching each other, you close your eyes trying to calm your body from turning into an animal. You feel her moving and getting closer to you, the next words she says are enough to make you feel like all of your control had just jumped out the window with no plans of coming back.

“Don’t calm down, I want you to lose control.”

You feel the air stop in your lungs, as if your whole body shut down with the sound of her voice, as if a computer being restarted you opened your eyes and gave in, if she wanted you to lose control you could easily do that.

“Is that what you want?” You ask her while kissing her neck,, you are biting and marking her.

You wrap your lips around her nipple and you could easily come on the spot, you never did this before but the feeling of the tip hardening under your tongue made you feel powerful, you were the one making her body react like this.

You get lost on her, touching, kissing, sucking everything you can find and enjoying the sounds of her moans filling the empty cabin. You are touching her as if she could never break, your hands are digging into her skin and every touch feels like you are on fire.

Even in between being lost in her you get her hint when she spread her legs and you moan when you feel her wetness against you, you make sure to put one leg around hers, you break the kiss you two were sharing and look at her, her eyes are darker than usual and it makes you fall for her a little more.

You try to keep your confidence, kissing her and bringing your hand closer to her center but you can feel it going away and you know she can feel it too, she brings you to another kiss and you look at her.

“Can I?”

“If you don’t I may die”

You can’t help yourself, the two of you are laughing, once the laughter stops you feel a calm moment wash over you two, the mood had been tense and filled with sexual tension since you knocked on the door, but for a few seconds this was making love and not fucking, you were glad for this and by the look on her face she was as well.

You finally bring your fingers to her center and the moan she lets out is the sexiest noise you ever heard in your life, you are exploring everything, trapped in a hypnosis, you stop your finger on her entrance and you hear her almost growl at you.

“Fuck me Val” You know that that is your name, but the reassurance that she wants you to fuck her made you feel surreal.

“Fuck, you are so wet”

You aren’t sure if you are even talking to her anymore, but all of this it’s amazing to you, you are getting these reactions out of her, you are making her wetter every time you push your fingers deep inside of her, you are the reason why she is moaning right now.

You feel your body starting to lose control and rocking against her, you lay on top of her while still thrusting in her, you started to see how long you could make her deal with the torture, pulling your fingers out and running them on her clit before pushing them back inside, her face as thrown back, mouth open and eyes closed, you were kissing her neck and ears trying to do as many things at once as you could and watching as she was about to lose the rest of control that she had.

You were quite sure that someone heard her, she wasn’t exactly quiet but you didn’t care, watching Juliana come for you was the highlight of your life and the smugness on your lips accidental, she smiled lazy at you while you kissed her back to reality.

Her dizziness state didn’t last that long, you felt her pushing her weight against you and you happily laid back with her straddling you, you would never say no to that scene, her boobs slightly hidden behind her hair, the glazed looked of someone that had just been to heaven and back, she leaned forwards and kissed you.

“Stop looking so smug Val” She says it with a smile and you laugh loud

“I will once you stop looking like you have just seen God”

She slaps your shoulder playfully and you can’t stop laughing, being around Juliana brought a wave of happiness that you hadn’t really felt before.

“Let’s see who will look like that in a bit”

Her promise came with a kiss on your lips that quickly evolved into neck and chest kisses, once she did the same thing back to you and sucked on your nipple you knew that you would see God in a few.

She wasn’t nearly as shy as you had been, her hands are on the back of your thigh and bringing them to wrap around her waist while her mouth seemed to be addicted to your breasts, your hands were once again tangled on her hair and her finger made their way un-ceremonially to your center.

You were far beyond being wet, she slid two fingers easily in you and you know that you screamed, a sound that didn’t sound like it came from your body but you did, you screamed her name while she moved in a firm and steady pace, you felt like you were falling down a cliff searching for a place to hold and couldn’t find.

Your arms were grabbing the pillow, the sheets, her hair, her ass, anything and everything you could find, she was all over you, tasting, kissing and whispering things in your ear that didn’t require much concentration for you to know they were dirty.

Once you saw the light in the end of the tunnel, the certainty that you were about to come happily for her, you felt her removing her fingers, and before you could complain a warm wet tongue replaced them inside of you and you lost it. There was nothing in your life before this moment, fuck ice creams, the smell of new books or the sound of rain, nothing would made you feel as good as she was at this very moment.

You didn’t come, come was too simple, you sent waves after waves on her mouth which she gladly licked and drank it clean, eager to have you to the last drop, your body fell back in bed even if you didn’t notice that you were almost sitting right now.

It took several minutes of her running the tip of her fingers lazily on your body, for you to open your eyes again, the glowing on her chin to remind you exactly how much she fucked your world a few minutes ago.

The smugness on her face was far beyond yours, and who could blame her? She had won this by far. You needed to set this once and for all.

The first rays of sun were crippling on the window when the two of you decided that it was impossible to keep going and your eyes closed without authorization. In the back of your head you knew that you should wake up on your own bed, but there was no way in hell that you were going to move.


	16. A word please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3

(J)

The annoying stream of light that is coming from the window is more than enough to wake you way earlier than you intended, your head hurts from lack of sleep and you stumble downstairs, you hear a small whine on the door and your brain wakes up fast realizing that your best friend slept on your balcony the whole night. You open up and Lanna’s face is gentle as it has ever being, she is kissing your face and you cuddle her, she seems to like the feel of the bath robe around your body and you quickly close the door, her senses always on guard are watching frozen the second story of the small cabin, noticing the body still sleeping on the bed, you smile at her.

“It’s just Val baby girl, you can go there”

As if the word ‘Val’ was more than enough for her, she is running upstairs and you wait for the sound that comes quickly, a loud “unf” of a small person being hit with a sack of potatoes on top of her, you are smiling while you start to make coffee.

“Lanna, mi amor. You are too heavy girl” You hear Valentina’s deep voice, showing that she is still very tired and you see a glimpse of a future domestic life between the two of you.

You brain follow the sounds of her footsteps and you turn around the moment that she meets you, your lips connected softly this time, much different from the hunger and desire from this past night, the memory seems to hit both of you once your lips part, a small smile creeping on her face, as if she just remembered the things she did and said the night before and got shy, it makes you want to laugh.

“Good morning you” You are handing her a mug with coffee which she gladly takes.

“Good morning, did you sleep at all?” Her voice is dripping with concern and you smile at her.

“Not really, what about you?”

You notice that the interaction is light, there is not awkwardness and you usually had with past experiences, the first time you slept with Sergio, the morning after was so awkward that you were sure that you two would never talk again, but with Valentina? With her you two were talking about the weather, her father’s campaign, Lanna, everything at once and nothing seemed to be a reason to either of you to get shy.

You hear the sound out of the cabin, people are awake and ready to start their day and for the first time you two realize that she wasn’t supposed to be here, it’s not like she has a spare change of clothes that she can pretend that she came here early to say good morning, all the had worn last night was the robe that you were now wrapped cozily inside of.

As if God was listening to your worries, a knock comes on the door and you freeze, while Valentina hides behind a wall you walk over and open the door slightly.

The image of Guille with grin is what greets you, you look at him confused which makes him smile wider.

“Good morning Juliana, considering that my sister isn’t lost in the woods, could you give her these clothes so she can have a decent walk of shame? Thank you”

You are mortified and watch as he walks away still laughing, you close the door and turn around and Valentina is frozen on the middle of the living room, the two of you staring at each other, and then, out of nowhere you two break in a huge laughter.

“Okay this was mortifying but it is better than you walking around in a bathrobe”

You tell her and pretend you aren’t watching as she changes clothes, letting the sheet that was covering her fall down her body, she smirks at you knowingly and you laugh at her, not even five minutes later she is full dressed and giving you a small kiss before walking out the cabin, the weight of what happened falling on you and you need to sit down for a second.

If anyone could see you right you, you would look like a scene from a movie, sitting on the couch with your hands on your lips remembering everything that happened the night before. You remember that you are supposed to go back to the city today and you hurry to shower and pack, Lanna perfectly leashed by your side when you walk out to meet everyone.

“Good morning!” Yes, you know that you sound a lot happier than you should and Lucia’s knowing look almost makes you blush but you pretend you don’t notice.

“Good morning Juliana, come eat something before we leave!”

Leon’s voice calls you from a little far, remembering that you are here on business you load the car with your stuff and let Lanna’s leash go to the ground, she is still beside you and you smile, you bring up your camera that you just got out of your bag and snaps a couple of pictures of the family gathered around a big picnic table sharing breakfast, the sunlight coming from between the tress making the scene a beautiful shade of gold.

You can’t help it, it’s like your camera has a magnet and before you notice, you’ve taken around ten pictures of Valentina under that light, a smile on her face and you miss Leon’s expression, how he was looking at you and following the line of your lenses, seeing exactly who you were shooting at. If you had noticed how much serious he got, you would have lowered your camera and go back to pretending, but you were too blind by feelings and that woman’s beauty. Far too blind.

You put the camera away and join the table for breakfast, Leon now serious and excusing himself from the group, you don’t notice that, no one seems to notice except Lucía, who discretely follows her husband back inside their cabin.

Following the schedule, you all go back to the cars that you’ve come in, you, Valentina, Lanna and Guille are climbing the SUV, once inside Valentina curls up on your lap and gives you a small kiss, you can feel yourself tensing but she whispers in your ear for you to relax. Sure enough, Guille is texting on his phone and not paying any attention to you.

“Ugh, will I have to deal with you two being all over each other the whole way there? Because frankly kissing Lanna is out of the question and I don’t want to be a third wheel”

Guille says this without taking his eyes off his phone and Valentina hits him in the arm playfully.

“I’m sorry Guille” You tell him nicely and you see Valentina pretending to be offended.

“Sorry? For kissing me? Oh well…”

She makes a show of turning her back to you and you aren’t sure how to react, you want to cuddle her, quite frankly, you want to baby her but he is clearing paying attention.

“If I were you Juliana, I would fix this before it becomes a real mad situation”

He says playing and you give in, you turn to her and kiss her shoulder.

“That’s not what I meant you know, I would never regret kissing you”

She is looking at you from the side of her eye, a small smile threating to escape.

“How could I? After everything that I’ve learned that that mouth can do.”

“OKAY, TOO MUCH NOW!”

Guille’s voice fills the space and the two of you are laughing, it feels easy to be playfull and natural about the two of you, too easy.

The journey back to the mansion seems faster than it did to the cabin, it doesn’t take long before that big gates of the Carvajal Mansion to open for the pack of black cars, everyone is hopping off the cars and grabbing their bags, you unleash Lanna and watch as she steps away from the crowd but still close enough that she can watch you.

As you, Valentina and Guille make your way inside the house, you hear Leon’s voice calling behind you.

“Juliana and Valentina, a word in my office please.”

There is no time to answer as he has already walked away, you know. On that moment you know that your paradise is over, that hell is about to break loose, you look to Valentina and you can see that she knows it too, she intertwines her hands on yours, ignoring the looks from the staff, Eva and Matteo and you two make your way into the big, dark office that belongs to Mexico possible next mayor.


	17. One call away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3  
> Please don't kill me for taking this long, I got a writer's block and my gf helped me come back to life.   
> The story is still following what I wanted to, I just couldn't get it on the paper.

(V)

You are following your dad, even if you know that his face looks like it always did whenever you did something bad, you were more than ready to make your stance and fight, say how much you love (no, wait, like. Yeah, you like her) this woman, the two of you look like two teenagers as you sit down in front of his desk.

“There is no need for the two of you to look so serious ladies, I just want to talk.”

You smile at the lightness of his tone, maybe this is a good talk, Juliana still seems too serious.

“Dad, what do you need from us? We are tired and could use a rest.”

You know that you just gave away every information that he might need once you see Juliana blushing more and you understand what you said.

“Please Valentina, I don’t need to remember that. Last night I got scared in the middle of the night, I thought there were wolves or maybe that Lanna got scared about something, it took me a while and few of well places nudges from Lucia to understand what I was hearing and where it was coming from”

Juliana looked like she could be anywhere but here.

“Sorry I guess…” You start but this feels wrong, you shouldn’t be apologizing for this.

“Sir, I would like to apologize for this situation. I’m here for work and had no intention of making you feel uncomfortable, nor did I expect anything to happen as well.”

The tone that she is using sounds like she regrets everything, that alone makes your heart break in a million pieces.

“Juliana, my intention isn’t to give you two a warning or something like this. I had my suspicions about this since you arrived, the look on my daughter’s face was easy to read, I did get worried once I saw that my son had the same look.”

“He didn’t even try to hide!” Yes, you know that you sound like a little kid complaining that your bother wants something that is ‘yours’ but you don’t care

“You didn’t either honey” Your dad’s tone of voice is his usual playful self and you laugh with him, Juliana is still serious on her chair and you would give anything to read her mind right now.

“Juliana my dear, I just wanted to confirm what is going on between the two of you, I don’t have an issue with my daughter dating a woman but as you have said it yourself, aren’t you here for work? You are leaving tomorrow, I just think it would be better if you focused on your task.”

You are ready to fight him now, first of all how dare he remind you that she is leaving in the morning? But before you can say anything you hear her voice breaking the silence in the office.

“You are right sir, once again, I’m sorry.”

That’s all she says before she gets up and walks out of the office, leaving you standing on the middle with tears in your eyes, in your dad’s defense you don’t think that he meant it like that, but she was gone. You heard her footsteps going upstairs and the sound of Lanna following her.

(J)

_Shit shit shit shit, what the fuck are you doing Juliana?_

You know that walking around your room is not gonna help you, hell you don’t even know why you got so mad, León was nice, probably nicer than anyone else will be once they find out, your brain realizes that you have a life outside of here, you remember your best friend and you feel guilty, you’ve been feeling so much, experiencing so much and Carol has no clue about it, you pick up your phone and see around twenty missed texts from her and you feel even worse, you ignore them and video call her, she answers before it even rings twice.

“JULIIIIIII! Where the fuck were you??”

Your heart is full, hearing her voice while you are going through a panic mode makes you feel amazing.

“Hi Carol! Calm down woman, I’ll explain everything to you.”

It’s been almost an hour of your conversation and you still don’t know how to approach the subject that you want to, thankfully she gives you the opening that you needed.

“So, I need to tell you something…” You know this tone of voice, she has a big gossip to share and you laugh at her

“Tell me Carol” You noticed that she is uneased, and you know who this is about. “What did Sergio do this time?”

She blushes and you know that you got it right.

“Last night was the last night of work right? And he just, sorta…”

You love Carol and how much she cares for your feelings but she has no idea how much you don’t feel for him.

“Who did he sleep with, Carol?”

“One or a few models, but in the end of the night I saw him riding away with Sarah”

“Sarah??”

Sarah was someone that you never really liked, she hadn’t done anything to you, but she was always very rude and looked at you like you were nothing, now you understand her hatred towards you, she wanted your boyfriend, but here is the thing, Sarah was a stunning, tall, black woman, she looked like she should be one of the models and not an assistant and Sergio was… well he was Sergio, nothing too impressive to look at.

“It was so weird seeing them together, like she deserves sooo much better. I mean, not that you didn’t! I always said that…”

“Carol, calm down you weirdo. I did, well I guess I do.”

You want to tell her, you want to give her the details, but what if she freaks out?

“So… are you upset about this?” Her chubby cheeks looked red and worried and your friendship for her grew a little bit more right now.

“No Carolita, I’m not upset. As the matter of fact, I need to talk to you about something.”

Ever since you met Carol, you knew that she was very much a fan of gossip, so this time it wasn’t different, you laughed as she fixed herself on her chair and made sure her headphones were secure before you started.

“Ohh tell me! Please tell me that you hooked up with Leon’s son!! He is so damn hot on all those pictures that you are sending”

A part of your brain realizes that your pics are being automatically uploaded overnight and that could be bad, but the other laugh at her implication.

“Well, I won’t deny that I went to bed with a Carvajal’s heir.”

You see her almost exploding and you laugh louder

“Holy shit Juliana! How was he? Just tell me, how big is he?”

You want to throw up with the thought of Guille’s dick size.

“Carol, be quiet! I never said it was him”

You see her brain trying to connect the information

“But you just said that you went to bed with a Carvajal heir, Leon only has 3 kids Juli, Eva, Guillermo and… oh my god.”

Your face was the answer that she needed, her mouth was hanging open and you tried your best not to make fun of her, you were too worried about her being weird.

“You… you… had sex with Valentina???”

You just nodded and she made a show of moving her hands like her brain was exploding.

“Holy shit Juliana, I mean… she is gorgeous, there is no way of denying this. But wow, I could never imagine that you would… wow.”

“Stop saying wow like that, it’s not a big deal you know? You are making me feel like a freak!”

You know you are overreacting but this is a subject that still gets you, you never told anyone about kissing, much less sleeping with a woman before.

“Hey hey! Sh.. calmn down Juli, of course you are not a freak! You are damn smart, that’s what you are, she is legit a model! Tell me every detail about this!”

You laugh in between the few tears running down your face, you explain everything to her, from day one and you enjoy her reactions, how she gasps on the almost kissed, huffs frustrated at Lanna’s interruptions and almost cries when you explain that Valentina is the first person that ever made you feel like this.

Two things happen at once in the end of the conversation, Carol asks you:

“But if everything is so well and you are happy, why did you send that picture of Leon fighting with Eva? That wasn’t the best view of their family!”

That sentence stops a small knock on the door from reaching your ears, you turn and see Valentina standing at the door frozen in place. Everything freezes while Valentina and Carol stare to one another through the screen.


	18. No games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Naya’s death got a toll on me and I needed some time to get back to my right mind, so this chapter will go to my long ass convo anon from tumblr who helped me a lot on this process.

(V)

You don’t get why she is so upset, from every possible reaction that your dad could have, he had the best one. But still you let Juliana go upstairs and give her sometime before you go meet her, you take this moment to go to your own room, take a nice shower and smile to yourself about the night before.

You had sex with a woman, that alone should be enough to freak you out, but the fact that for the first time in your life you actually enjoyed sex was overwhelming, you finally understood what sex was supposed to be like, your body is still shivering when you remember how she touched you, kissed you.

It’s been a while so you decide to go after her, maybe all you two need to do is to talk, you are by her door and you can hear a voice inside, the sentence: ‘you had sex with Valentina?’ reaches your ear and you don’t want to pry but you love that she was telling someone about you two. Maybe she can’t stop thinking about it as much as you can’t, you decide to not get caught stalking and you knock, she doesn’t hear it, but you do hear something.

“But if everything is so well and you are happy, why did you send that picture of Leon fighting with Eva? That wasn’t the best view of their family!”

That sentence rings in your ear the moment that you open the door, you stare at the blind girl on camera, frozen in place, Juliana’s head turned staring at you and you can’t be there, you just can’t. You turn away and almost run to the garden in the direction of the pool, you reach in and automatically grab a shot of mezcal, your head is spinning. You thought that she hadn’t taken any pictures that day, that was one of the things that made you fall for her even more. The notion that that was a lie was too much to handle, you are down to your second shot when you see her crossing the garden in your direction. Your love bubble is burst.

(J)

You barely have time to register what Carol said when you see Valentina walking away, you need to understand this, you know that you didn’t take any pictures that night. You decide that there is no point on talking to Valentina without understanding this first.

“Omg Juli! I didn’t mean, I don’t …”

Carol’s voice brings you back to earth, you stare at her again.

“Carol, calm down. I need to understand this, I didn’t take any pictures that night, what are you talking about?”

“I don’t know what night you are talking about, but you uploaded a side weird picture, very blurry and it doesn’t look like your work, but you can see that Leon is screaming at Eva”

“Let me open it here”

You login on the cloud where all the pictures are loaded, you didn’t take your computer to the cabin so you hadn’t checked anything since the night that you kissed her for the first time, you find the picture, clearly when you were putting your camera down you accidentally pressed the shutter button, it wasn’t good enough to post unless someone wanted to screw things over, you don’t think they would but considering your ex, you rather be safe. You delete the picture not even sure if anyone else saw, you hope not.

“Carol, I will call you later okay?”

You don’t give her time to answer before you hang up, you run out of the door looking for the girl that has made you feel more in less than a week than anyone else has ever done. You see her from the window in the pool area, drinking. You want to run to her, to explain what happened but you control your urges, you settle on walking to her, she has noticed you already. You pretend to knock on the glass and see her giving you a small smile.

“Can I come in?”

You don’t want to push her, but she needs to hear you out, you see her nodding and you sit on the chair in front of her.

“I got as surprised as you when Carol said that, by the way that was Carol, my best friend, she works with me on La Luna, she was the person I was texting in the beginning of the week and you got jealous.”

You laugh a little when you see her looking almost offended by the mention of her jealousy.

“I went to check what she meant because I assure you that I did not take any pictures that night and you saw. But when I was putting my camera down I accidentally snap one, it was blurry and you could only tell it was them because I knew it was. But that being said I’ve deleted it from the company’s cloud drive so no one will have it anymore.”

She is staring at you, you can see that she trying to believe what you are saying, you decide to keep going.

“Look Valentina, I’m sorry that I walked away from your dad’s office, I’m scared, all of this is new to me, it’s not like we have talked about us, I’m leaving here in two days and I have no clue on what will happen anymore. But I like you, a lot.”

You can see that her eyes are watering now and you focus on finishing what you want to say.

“I do, I like you. Yesterday was the best night of my life and I don’t mind saying this, I don’t do games Val, I don’t like pretending that I don’t feel a certain way simply for the sake of it, I probably feel more for you than I should by now but I don’t care. I left a relationship that I wasn’t happy with someone that wanted to marry me, who is now my boss. I did that because I can’t be fake with my feelings. So I’m sorry that you got upset about it, it was an honest mistake, but I don’t play, I don’t lie. If you want to talk about us you know where to find me.”

She hasn’t replied at all while you talked and you couldn’t sit here any longer waiting, you weren’t that good on being vulnerable, it was just something that you had promised yourself, you get up and start to walk away, some stubborn and uninvited tears starting to form on your face, you hear her voice when you are by the door.

“I like you too. A lot.”

You smile in between the tears but don’t look back, you walk calmly inside the house, Lana happy to see you again and you feel bad that the dog was probably searching for you, you see Leon sitting on a chair in the living room with Lucia, both look at you but before they say anything you wave at them and go to your room, plugging your camera back on the computer you start the slowly process of ending an assignment. You only have two more days before real life hits you on the face, you were never one for being outside your comfort zone, but right on this moment going back to your apartment felt like punishment.


	19. Walk with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this story is almost done but I'm glad that some people stayed until now. I'm sorry that on this one I couldn't post as often as Let it Sink, a lot happened while I was writing this <3

(V)

“I like you too. A lot.”

You watch as she goes back into the house with a sad smile on your face, this should be good news, you should be up and screaming of joy and running to her but as you watch her leave you wonder what will happen in two days, you’ve known her for five days and in this time you met her, liked her, fell for her, made love to her and are now watching as you don’t know how things will be anymore.

For the first time in your life you stop and actually consider what being in a relationship could mean, this isn’t your average person, hell the press would go insane about this, maybe you could lose some modelling contracts, your head is spinning beyond control until you finally lean back on the chair, the sound of Guille’s steps reach your ear but you don’t move.

“Hermanita, why are you so sad? After last night I would think that you would have a huge smile on your face.”

You laugh at him, he has this power of making you feel better even when things are bad, when your mother died, he was the only one that could reach you at all.

“I’m scared.” You confess to him even if it made you feel small and weak.

“Of what? Did Dad say anything bad?”

“No, he was fine actually. Just kind of told her to finish her job and not let me distract her.”

“Well you did distract the poor woman, I haven’t seen her take any pictures the whole day”

You know that he isn’t meaning in a bad way but that makes you irritated for some reason.

“Well maybe she is distracting me!”

You see him raise his eyebrow, that was the things about Guille, he didn’t get mad, or offended, but he had a way of making the person realize how they are acting without saying anything that made you feel bad enough on your own.

“Sorry Gui, I’m just worried. What if I lose contracts or jobs because I’m with a woman, you know?”

“Valle, did you ever even read dad’s campaign?”

You look at him like he went crazy, this was the least of your worries right now.

“One of his posts are about free love, how love is a universal thing that is not constricted by gender, race or age. If you lost any contract you would get a ton of others. This isn’t what is scaring you, be honest with me.”

You look down, you don’t even know why you are so scared about this.

“I honestly don’t know, I’m afraid of the looks and comments. I’m afraid of people’s opinion.”

“Look Val, you shouldn’t care about what people say, but talk to her about this. Let her sleep and rest but in the morning, talk to her.”

He gets up to leave.

“By the way Val, people didn’t like you and Lucho together and you didn’t care about what they said and by they I mean me. Goodnight.”

That makes you laugh out loud, he was right. You let your mind wander away for some more time before you finally make your way into the house, the night sky and quietness of the place making your thoughts feel huge. You stop on your bedroom door, you see the light on on her bedroom but you decide to give her space. You make your way to the bed and your eyes are closing before you hit the pillow.

(J)

The sunlight has been your best friend and worse enemy since you came into this house, it didn’t matter how you closed the drapes there was a small part that was the right angle to make it hit your eyes early in the morning, today you didn’t care, you had a lot to do, paperwork to fill out and last pictures to take, you are leaving tomorrow morning and this house looks like a giant unfinished business to you.

You are sitting eating breakfast talking to Guille when she shows up, Lanna running on the garden as she knows that she is about to be back in an apartment again, Val says good morning to everyone and sits right besides you, her leg touching yours and you close your eyes for a second with the feeling of her ever hot skin against you, you look over to her and she has a small smile, on this moment you realize that even being a model, rich and gorgeous. Val is insecure about a few things and right now this thing is you, so you put your hand on her leg and squeeze softly she smiles wider at you, you two can talk without talking and this is one of your favorite things.

Leon and Lucia break your moment by coming in talking to each other, Eva and Matteo are following close behind them.

“All I’m saying is that I don’t want to celebrate before the right time.”

“I’m not celebrating mi amor, I’m hopeful.”

All of you look at them and you see Leon smiling and laughing with his wife.

“Oh heavens, this woman knows how to make me nervous.” He is joking and saying good morning to everyone when he sits on the table, you suddenly remember, the election is the day after tomorrow.

“How are you feeling sir?” You are back on your formal voice and he raises his eyebrow at you with a smile.

“I’m very well Juliana, a little nervous of course. But other than that, I’m fine, whatever happens I’ll be fine.”

Everyone goes back to talking about the elections and you pretend to be paying attention to it.

You excuse yourself from the table after a while and start taking some pictures of the family as a group, Lana is by your side and you hear her wining.

“What’s wrong baby?” You kneel and give her a small kiss

“Her food is over ma’am, I was about to tell you.”

Chivis is smiling looking at Lanna, how much did she actually eat since you came here? You were sure that you had brought enough.

“If you write down the name of it I’ll ask someone to buy it for her.”

“No, I’ll go there myself if that is okay with you.” You say this now looking over to Leon, you are supposed to be around them the whole week so you let him choose.

“Of course, you are free to do whatever you want, you can take the car if you want or else there is a pet shop by the end of the street.”

“I’ll walk there, it will be good to take her outside again before she goes back to an apartment.”

Everyone laugh and you put your camera aside, leashing Lanna you grab your wallet getting ready to leave.

“Juliana my dear” Leon talks and you look at him “Perhaps it would be better if Valentina went with you, after all you don’t know where the shop is.”

She is out of her chair almost chocking on the orange juice that she was drinking before, just hearing her name made Lanna almost pull you towards her.

“Jesus Lana, at least pretend that you still love me.”

You make everyone laugh again and let Val hold her leash, the two of you walking away from the gate where your bubble was born.


	20. Maybe in the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3
> 
> And we are back with another one!

(V)

You didn’t really volunteer to go with her but you can’t say that you are complaining, you are holding Lanna’s leash, the sunlight hitting your face and you stop and close your eyes while walking, enjoying the feeling of peace that it always brought to you.

Looking over you see her staring at you with a smile, a flash of a future with the two of you walking around your house, taking Lanna for a walk hits you hard and you stop walking, she looks at you confused.

“I like you Juliana but I’m scared, I’m scared of everything. I’m scared that this may be too soon, hell I never felt for anyone the way I feel for you and that is terrifying to me.”

Who opened the lid and let all of your feelings start to pour down like this? She is staring at you waiting for you to finish and suddenly is like you have a trillion reasons why she should and shouldn’t be with you at the same time, you start walking completely involved in your own thoughts and she is walking calmly buy your side.

“I could lose some contracts, I don’t even know if I’m gay, am I gay? Are you gay?” You don’t give her time to answer and keep going “I don’t think I’m gay, I mean, I never looked to any woman but fuck I keep replaying your body and how you moaned for me the other night and _fuck_ that makes me feel really gay.”

You know that you are saying more than you should out in the streets and she is laughing to herself listening to you.

“But who cares if we are gay right? All it matters is that I like you, I really do and I want to take you on dates, like those stupid clichés dates where I pick you up at eight and take you to a nice dinner following by a boring movie that I won’t pay attention because hopefully your lips will be connected to mine the whole time.”

“Hell, I want to wake up early in our house and take Lanna for her walk, did you hear me? Our house! Jesus, we aren’t even together and my brain is already creating our house, I’m so pathetic I feel like..”

Thank heavens that this woman had more sense than you, you were babbling away about all the dreams and thoughts inside your head and she brought you back to reality in the best way possible, her soft lips were still curved into a smile when they met yours, you let all the air out of your lungs and held her close, it wasn’t a deep kiss, it was a promise of feelings and peace that would wash over you.

You two broke away after a few seconds, foreheads still connected to one another and poor Lanna sitting by your side as she was waiting for you two to knock it off so she could have some food again.

Have you seen those romantic movies where the couple finally kiss and it takes them a while to open their eyes and someone whispers; you are such a good kisser; even though the kiss was a barely touch of lips? Yeah, the whole process of taking a while to open your eyes because you don’t want to break what you are feeling is real, but you are met with very calm eyes and a huge smile once you finally do.

“If you are done pouring your heart out, let me meet you halfway here ok?”

You just nod at her, she reaches for your hand and you gladly take it, the two of you walking again.

“I want all of that, even the house but maybe that needs to be a future plan.”

You laugh at that, okay maybe that was too fast.

“I just got out a serious relationship and I let myself go with it, I wasn’t taking care of myself, I wasn’t taking care of Lanna, I let it all consume me, the guilt, the pain, I was a shell of who I was.”

The two of you finally make it to the store and you stay out there with Lanna while she runs in quickly to buy her food, you want her to come back fast, desperate to continue the conversation that you two started.

When she does she is carrying a small bowl that makes Lanna happy to see and you point to the ice cream truck across the street, she nods and the you let her sit on the table outside holding Lanna while you get two ice creams before sitting down in front of her.

“Do continue ma’am” You say and she laughs.

“Yeah, let me restart this, I want this Val. Hell, I want this more than I can explain, I’m not afraid about my own job but I don’t want to mess up your life.”

You want to scream that she did the exact opposite to that, she brought you back to life.

But instead you let her keep talking, you let her be vulnerable and tell you exactly how much she feels for you.

“I can’t and won’t say that I love you yet, but Val, you have no idea how much I feel for you, it’s scary. What I am living with you I never lived with anyone, guy or girl.”

That makes you blush even though you were the one pouring your heart out a while ago.

“I never felt this way either.” You admit it to her and she smiles calmly at you

“You asked me if I’m gay, does it really matter? I can tell you that I never enjoyed being with anyone until I was with you, I can tell you that you have made me smile more in five days than any ex did in years, I can tell you that it would change nothing, absolutely nothing in my life if you take my hand and start a life with me, because I’m not worried Val. I’m not worried about looks and comments, I know what I don’t want, I had what I didn’t want and being honest with you, I want you. I want us.”

Crying like you just got born and realize that there is a world around you was normal right now, right? Because this is how you are, the tears are rolling slowly on your face, not sad, hell you don’t even remember what being sad feels like, the sun is shining behind her, lighting her hair and she looks like she has a golden aura, maybe she does. Let’s be real, what the fuck is the sun compared to this woman?

What you are feeling right now, you never felt before. You had never looked at someone and was able to physically feel the energetic pull they have on you, you can feel what you know is much more than a crush leaving your body and going to her as if you were born and grew up all these years just to live this moment right now.

“Juls, I know it’s soon, but do you want to be my future girlfriend? Maybe after a couple of dates I can ask this in a more romantic way?”

That makes her whole body shake with laughter, the ice cream melting on her hand and you are watching, just watching as if you had never seen anyone in your life before her.

“Yes Val, I’ll be your future girlfriend, maybe even present too.”

You understand what she means and lean over giving her a small kiss, the sound of Lanna playing with her now empty bowl makes the two of you laugh and break the kiss, you look down at the animal and she is enjoying herself down there.

You give her the rest of your ice cream, go wash your hand and join the pair of girls that you are so enamored with.

Juliana offers you her hand that you gladly take, the two of you walking slowly with Lanna all the way back to your house, soon, far too soon the two of you reach it again, she tries to let go of your hand but you squeeze it a little.

“I don’t need to let go if you don’t” You tell her and you can see that she is considering what to do now, she smiles and squeezes your hand as well and the two of you make your way inside the big gate.

The moment that you two cross it she lets Lanna off her leash and the dog is happy to go running again, the two of you make you way back in the house, hands still attached and you wait for it, you know it is coming.

As you make your way back into the living room where your family is you see the smiles of Guille, Lucia and your dad at you, before you two say anything Eva’s voice cut through the room.

“What is going on? Why is everyone smiling? Why are you two holding hands?”

You start to laugh and everyone joins, Juliana in a more modest way, there is a part of you that wonders if she is scared of Eva but you don’t mention it yet, Matteo is laughing as well and Eva is looking around confused.

You decide to help her out.

“Well we walked in the room, everyone seems to be happy and we are holding hands because we are dating, is that all?”

Juliana tenses a little next to you and you can see that your dad is watching Eva carefully.

“Dating?! As in the two of you? Two girls?”

Now you let go of Juliana’s hand not before winking at her so she knows that everything is okay between you two.

“Yes Eva, dating, as us, two girls. I don’t get what is so hard to understand here!”

You know that you are getting mad with no reason, maybe she is just surprised but the tone that she is using is exactly the reason why you were nervous before.

“Don’t you think what this can mean? With dad’s campaign?”

You don’t even have time to answer her and your father is standing in front of her.

“Don’t you dare insinuate that my campaign is more important than my daughter’s happiness, if I lose because of this than I’ll do it happily, but be honest Eva you are not worried over me, you are worried over you. All along you have been acting as like you are the on running for mayor!”

No one is talking, you aren’t even sure if anyone is breathing right now.

“She is using her! She got here five days ago and now they are suddenly in love? Am I the only one who isn’t blind?”

“Fuck you Eva! Don’t talk about her like this!”

As an alarm, or as if your voice this loud and with this tone was all she needed you heard the sound of Lanna’s paws and growls coming near you and you turn around to see that Juliana has her in her arms, Lanna’s eyes focused on Eva, more than ready to defend you.

You are ready to jump on Eva when you feel Guille’s arm around you telling you two to calm down

“Don’t disrespect Juliana in this house Eva!”

Your dad’s voice is as angry as he was a few nights ago.

“I’m tired of being threatened by this dog!” Eva is screaming and trying her best not to show how scared she is.

Matteo is in front of her trying to calm her down and Lucia is doing her best on trying to help control your father but he keeps screaming.

“Do you want to talk about ruining the campaign? Your little jealousy attack did that very well and if it wasn’t thanks to Juliana that campaign would be ruined thanks to you!”

Eva is crying now and you can’t bring yourself to care enough, you want her to cry, you have never been so mad at your sister, usually you are the one that helps fight end but you aren’t sure if Guille let you go that you won’t jump on her still, maybe this is how Lanna feels right now.

“Fine! Choose her dad, choose anyone over your daughter, you have chosen Valentina a long time ago anyway.”

She storms away and you are fuming with rage, Lanna’s eyes following her until she leaves the door, Matteo apologizes for her and runs after his wife, just then you feel Guille letting you go and Juliana letting go of Lanna, no one knows what to say and you expect your dad to keep screaming but it’s Lucia who breaks the silence first.

“This was uncalled for in so many ways, Leon my love you don’t need to shout, this is your house, your campaign and your rules. No one else can decide anything for you, not even me.”

You see that he is ready to talk but she raises her hand telling him to wait, you walk over to Juliana and kneel down to calm Lanna down.

“That being said, Val and Juliana as you both know I know about the two of you for a while now, I can guess that Guille does as well. I told you two at the lake that I don’t have an issue with you being together and that hasn’t changed at all, I personally think that the two of you can be very good to each other.”

You know that you are crying again, for the millionth time today but you can’t help it, ever since your dad met Lucia she has been the mother figure that you don’t have anymore, you know that she has never replaced your mother but this would be the words that you would have liked to hear from yours.

“Juliana if you don’t mind me saying, what Eva said here was wrong and I can say on behalf of everyone is in this family when I say that none of us agree with it, we don’t think that you are using anyone as the matter of fact I haven’t seen Val’s eyes shining like this since she was a kid and even though I don’t know you that well, I know how to recognize love when I see it.”

Okay, she didn’t need to throw the world love out but you are happy with the message anyway.

You see your dad making a playful face as if he was asking her if he could talk now and she nods laughing.

“As my lovely wife has said it already, Juliana I searched about you before I let you in my house, you weren’t the only one with a big file on hands and if I by any chance thought that you could be a bad influence in here I would have denied it, I’m really glad they sent you.”

Juliana looks like she is about to cry as well and all of this is too emotional for you in one day.

“Val my love all I want for you is to be happy, ignore your sister she will come around and if she doesn’t, well, keep ignoring her than.”

That breaks the heavy mood and suddenly everyone is laughing again, Guille is hugging you from the side and you smile at him.

“Sir, I didn’t plan this, any of this. I wasn’t even supposed to be the one coming here this week, but my boss is also my ex and he was or still is mad at me for not accepting his marriage proposal and he sent me here instead of another assignment that I was supposed to cover. I know that even right now he is probably thinking that I’m suffering, that I’m crying every night thinking of how much I wish I was on my so called dream assignment but I can guarantee you sir, I would trade any offer to be able to spend this week here.”

Okay, you are definitely crying and Lucia is as well, your dad as a satisfied smile on his face and Guille just looks as happy as Lanna.

“Not just because I met Valentina but also because I got to know all of you, I saw you sir as more than just a candidate, I saw how caring you are, I heard your speech on the rally, I will happily vote for you tomorrow and not because I’m dating your daughter.”

Did she practice this speech in front of the mirror? You have seen your dad have the look that he does on his face right now, twice in your life, one when he was getting married to Lucia and the second one on this very moment, a proud smile as things are finally going the right way.

“That makes me happy to hear, but please, if I can hear you two two cabins away from me, you can drop the sir when you talk to me.”

“DAD!” 

Lucia and Guille are laughing out loud now, you see Chivis on the corner of the room laughing as well and you and Juliana trying to hide your faces on each other’s shoulder, this is what being happy feels like. You hope it never ends.


	21. Time is running out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, just two more chapters after this and we are done <3

(J)

Its not that you are afraid of Eva, okay fine, she scared the shit out of you. But there was no need for her to act like this, accuse you of using Val! How dare she? You know that by now and specially after all the defense you got you should have let go, but her words are still ringing in your ear while you sit outside on the garden typing your ridiculous long form detailing every day since you arrived here, of course you didn’t include **every** detail but who cares?

Val is tanning right next to you making it so much harder to concentrate, the sun is hard and cruel today and you feel every inch of your body gluing with the fabric of your clothes, Lanna seems to be staring at the covered pool far too intensely and you wonder how long will it take for her to jump inside of it.

There have been a few moments in your life that you have stopped and taken a deep breath and just appreciated it, this was one of them. As the sun hit your face you looked around and saw how much you life had changed in a week, how could have been just a week that you came here? You remember the morning before you came, how miserable you felt that you had lost your dream job, how much you hated Sergio for making you go through this and now? Now it’s ironic how he was the reason why you found Valentina, the sweet and caring Valentina that on everyone’s eyes was a spoiled rich girl.

You small meditation moment went away once you heard that your suspicious were true, Lanna was happily swimming on the pool and Valentina was laughing loudly next to you.

“Lanna! No!” You almost jumped running to her direction, Val following you close.

“Let her have fun Juls, it’s too hot and she has a fur coat all the time!”

You relax once you notice that she isn’t mad at your demon dog and laugh along her.

“This dog man, I didn’t want the pool to be covered with her fur!”

You feel her behind you, a whisper on your ear that makes your body shiver like you never thought it could.

“Maybe she isn’t the only one that is hot today”

Your eyes close without you noticing and if you thought you were sticking to your clothes before it is nothing compared to what you are feeling right now, her lips are on your neck when your head falls back on her shoulder, you can feel the smile in between her wet kisses mixed with small bites, Lanna is out of the pool by now calmly resting on the side of it and you haven’t moved at all, completely frozen in place by this woman, more than ready to do whatever she wanted and not caring on the slightest that someone could walk in in any second.

The kisses are driving you crazier, your hand reaches back and tangles in her hair, all of it it’s getting too hot too fast when you feel her hand sneaking under your shirt going for your breast, you can’t help yourself you moan softly in the closed room, that makes her squeeze you a little harder.

“Fuck Juls, when you moan, it does something to me.”

Yeah, she could have just said that she was planning on killing your mother and you would still have nodded and pretended you had payed attention, but you were far too concerned on not coming on the spot with her pinching and rolling your nipples between her fingers like this. There is a small part of your brain that knows where the two of you are right now and it is what makes you speak for the first time since she got you like this.

“People… see.”

Those were the words you could manage and she laughed harder in your ear while sucking your earlobe in her mouth.

“Yes Juls, people see.”

You want to smack her for mocking you like this but your brain is too damn focused on how she just switch nipples to the neglected one, she continues talking.

“How about we get in the water so people don’t see that much?”

You haven’t been drinking in ages but right now you feel like you are about to pass out drunk, not being fully able to form sentences and hating how much power she has over you but you just nod, that’s all that your brain that has always been so brilliant can do right now, nod.

She leads you inside the water and traps you on the edge of it, her lips claiming yours as soon as your back meets the cold wall and you are more than ready to welcome it, her tongue doing its dance like it was made to drive you crazy inch by inch and you give up, you give up the control that you have fought so much for in your life, so used on things going your way all the time, planning and thinking about each aspect of your life carefully before taking any steps, but right now? With Valentina kissing you like she is dying and the only cure is in your mouth? Right now you give up the years of control that you had, you wrap your legs around her waist and moan loudly into her mouth once she presses herself against your center.

You were never one for public sex or any type of situation where people could see you ‘vulnerable’ but the sexy way that she was rocking against you made you picture so many details, you saw in a flash an image of this same girl with a strap on and that made your hips thrust back at her, the pulsation on your clit almost unbearable and your hands tugging her hair so hard that you were sure that you were hurting her a little bit.

She didn’t stop and neither did you, you felt her kisses on your neck and chest, your head thrown back and the back of your mind registered that Lanna wasn’t around anymore, probably too shocked to see her moms like this. Moms, oh my God Juliana, control yourself.

Valentina’s hand was sneaking in between your bodies and her finger was inside of your underwear and a wave of satisfaction ran over you, as if there was an itch and she finally reached the right spot, her fingers were moving in circles with just the right amount of pressure and it was perfect, life was perfect, everything was perfect, every wave of pleasure that washed over you was perfect and soon enough you felt her inside of you, the same two fingers that had wrecked your world before were back to do the same job now, your hips were meeting her in the middle, the sound of the water around the two of you making this hotter, you were almost climbing this woman, moaning loudly on her ear now while she was biting your shoulder and neck, you wanted to come on this very moment and at the same time you wanted to stay like this for hours, unfortunately your body couldn’t handle all of this for too long, you felt it coming with a strength that made you dizzy, your mouth biting her shoulder to stop you from screaming her name, she held you for as long as you needed her to, the feeling of her fingers leaving you made you shiver again and she smiled at you, giving small kisses all over your face while you came back from the high there you were a few minutes ago.

“Making you come is my favorite activity”

Her tone of voice was deep and hearing this was not helping you calm down from your hype. You give her a slow and long kiss and you know that when it came about her the flame could get smaller but it would never be out, it was a pilot flame on a gas heater.

“You… that was not fair.” Now that your brain seemed to function again you figured that it was easier to blame her for what happened and not your lack of self-control, it was her fault for being so damn hot.

“Not fair? I don’t recall you objecting too much ma’am”

That makes the two of you laugh even harder, the automatic light is on now and you just noticed that it is dark outside.

“We should probably go back in there before someone comes searching for us.” You agree with her, you stop by your chair again and wraps yourself around your towel, grabs your computer and her hand and make your way back inside.

“I’ll go take a shower before dinner, who knows where Lanna is now.” She laughs and promises that she will search for the dog and you make your way inside your room.

You look around the place that you know it isn’t yours, but it feels like it. Your bag open on the bed and you remember that this is your last night here, for the first time since you bought your apartment you don’t want to go back there, not yet.


	22. Tell me all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3 Just one more chapter and this story is done!

(J)

The dinner inside the Carvajal mansion have always been like a party, everyone together, talking and sharing how their days went, tonight it was different, Eva hadn’t returned to the house yet, you and Val were too upset about the fact that tomorrow you were leaving and Leon was too worried about the election tomorrow.

Everyone ate in quiet and it didn’t bother you, you needed some quiet time as well and it was good for you to be able to just enjoy Val’s presence near you, your head falling on her shoulder a couple of times, always being met with a small kiss that made you smile, everyone said goodnight early and you followed Val into her bedroom, the two of you comfortably in bed hugging while watching tv and Lanna enjoying by your feet, even her looked sad, maybe she knew that things would change again tomorrow.

You fell asleep like this, wrapped in her arms with a movie playing on the background and a sadness heavy on your chest.

(V)

You knew from the beginning that she wasn’t moving in here, you knew that she would leave, but as you watch her packing her bags and putting the leash on Lanna you feel like crying, you follow her into the car and pay attention on the path to her apartment. Once you reach there Alirio steps out of the car to give you two some privacy and you thank him in your head.

“So, I could invite you to come upstairs but I know you have a busy day ahead of you.”

You smile at her words, you wish you could and for the first time you wondered how her apartment looked like, how her bedroom, her bed…

As if she was reading your thoughts she smiles and playfully pushes you.

“Get your mind out of the gutter Val!”

“You don’t know where my mind was and you can’t accuse me!” You defend yourself and that earn a small soft pair of lips connecting to yours. You smile mid kiss and you feel her doing the same.

“It’s not goodbye, Lanna wouldn’t be away from you!”

You laugh in between some stubborn tears that are following down your face, you see how hers is equally shining but neither of you say anything more, the sound of the door closing after she leaves is like a punch on your chest, you take a deep breath and lift your head. This isn’t the end of the world, you will see her again.

(J)

Walking in your apartment never felt this heavy, Lanna is looking around with a mix of sadness and excitement, going over her usual spot and sniffing everything in there, you let your bags drop on the floor and go straight for a shower, being at home is bittersweet, you wanted this. You craved for this but still deep down it makes you feel like this place is too empty now.

Once you are done with your shower you look around the house, you need to do groceries asap and Lanna looks excited to leave the house again once you show her the leash, the two of you make your way to the store, you leave her on the front attached to one of those poles for dogs and you run inside. A week, has it really only been a week since you met her? Looking to the shelves you think about getting waffles and cookies, even if you don’t usually eat those, but she does. Fuck, everything is around this woman now, you can’t just choose your favorite coffee, you need to buy tea for her even if you aren’t a fan of it. There is no denying that she isn’t going anywhere anymore.

Once you finally leave the store carrying more bags that it looks possible for someone your size, you attach Lanna to your waist again and make your way back in the house, you take your time organizing things back in place before you leave to vote.

It is funny in your head how you hadn’t considered who to vote for before you met them, before you were inside the Carvajal mansion and watched them on a daily basis, the sound of the doorbell scares you and there is a huge part of your heart that jumps hoping to see Valentina on the other side of the door.

You try to mask your disappointment once you see Carol standing there with takeout food and a huge smile across her face, you can’t help but to smile along with her.

“Juliiiiiiii!”

Poor Lanna, she looked up scared with the high pitch noise.

“Carol, come on in you weirdo before my neighbors complain about the noise!”

The two of you are laughing together.

“I brought Chinese for lunch because I’m sure that a rich family like the Carvajal won’t ever bother ordering Chinese for lunch”

You shake your head still laughing with her.

“Well you are not wrong there, I’ve been craving this for a week”

Carol thankfully still had her same aura of positivity around her, and just by being in your house for less than five minutes, you felt better already. The two of you grabbed your plates and sat down on the couch together.

“So Juli! Tell me all about your week and about Valentina!”

“Oh no, first you tell me what happened on the Fashion Week! I didn’t even have time to look to the photos!”

Carol had her usual smile, she wore that on regular conversations, she wore a smaller version of that at work, but whenever she was ready to hear or tell gossip? That was her best smile, her eyes sparkle and she looked like she was ready to start a fire.

“Oh oh, I have so much to tell you! Like you have no idea! So, you know Lucca, right? Sergio’s assistant?”

You just nod and smile waiting for it. She continued.

“He decided to flirt and eventually sleep with one of the models, no big deal it happens all the time, but he was stupid enough to not only do that with a model that Sergio was interested in, but he completely forgot about his work! Sergio was crazy chasing after him needing a lens that was in his backpack and he was nowhere to be found, when Sergio finally found him he was fucking the model on backstage, so Sergio lost the girl he wanted and lost the perfect picture because he didn’t have his lens!”

You couldn’t help it, you were laughing so hard that your eyes were crying, it was petty and you knew it, but hearing how things didn’t go well for Sergio while you had a perfect week made you feel so much better about life.

“For real Juli, I thought that Sergio would kill someone. It was the highlight of the week, he is still fuming about this and I’m pretty sure that poor Lucca will get fired.”

“Holy shit Carol, I’m so sad that I didn’t get a chance of seeing this scene!”

The two of you were still trying to catch your breath after talking about this, Lanna laying on the floor looking at you as the pair of weirdos that you are and you finally relaxing completely after arriving in the house. You are home. That hits you again and Carol catches your mood change.

“Hey, Sergio’s lame life aside. How are you? Tell me more about your week.”

You take a deep breath and Carol doesn’t have that smile anymore, this isn’t her hearing to some lame gossip, she genuinely cares about you and your feelings, that makes you smile before you begin talking.

“Ugh, Carol. I don’t even know how to begin to explain about this week, you know how mad I was for being sent there. I hated the idea, I hated the punishment over something that I didn’t do, so I went there with zero expectations.”

She helds your hand and you smile at her. Saying all of this out loud will make it so much more real.

“Once I got there, everyone was nice. I mean, almost everyone, Eva wasn’t the nicest ever but not mean.”

“She looks like a bitch, we all know that.” You laugh and nod.

“León was really nice, Lanna had a blast running on those huge gardens, but once I saw her Carol? Fuck once I saw her my life was ruined and blessed at the same time.”

You can see the shining smile on your friends face, she is so happy to hear you like this.

“The first time I saw her was by accident, on the day I got there, she was fighting with her ex-boyfriend, once they were done Lanna decided to run to her! Run Carol, this shedemon dog decided that it would be fun to run to a stranger on the first day there, so of course I ran after that.”

“I would love to see that scene, you suck at running”

You stick your tongue out and she only laughs harder.

“Anyway, Lanna being smart as she is, became obsessed over Valentina, like for real. Every time she would hear her voice she would run to her, and that’s how we started talking.”

“Yeah yeah, when did the talking evolved to kissing?”

“Oh that? That was on a night that we I thought I was alone in the living room…”


	23. Always and forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3
> 
> Last chapter, finally. First of all I'm sorry for how long it took for me to update this fic. This year has been too intense and a lot happened since February.
> 
> Thank you for the ones that stayed until here, for all your comments and messages on Tumblr.
> 
> You guys have made me so happy <3
> 
> This is the longest chapter I ever wrote lol

(J)

You told her everything, every kiss, the pool photoshoot, the first time in the cabin, the last time in the pool. You told every detail to Carol and she looked like she was listening to the world’s greatest love story, she would gasp and smile, she would tease you when you told her the sexy parts and for the first time in your life you had a friend to share this with.

“Juli! I’m in love with her for you, I know that life isn’t perfect but damn you two sound so cute together, I can’t wait to meet her, to properly approve her as your best friend.”

You laugh but your mind goes away, you imagined Valentina around Carol, around your family. Could she fit in here? Would she want to? She knows that you don’t have as much money as her, but has she stopped to think of that?

“Carol, what if she realizes that I don’t fit into her life? What if she second guesses this?”

“Hey Juli, come on. This is just your silly insecurity talking, you are worthy of love. You are worthy of happiness and if she is crazy enough to let you go, then she is stupid.”

You smile at her, you know that you are usually very self aware of who you are and how you are in life, but sometimes it is good to be reminded of that.

“But I personally don’t think that Valentina would be crazy of losing you, not by all that you are saying. But anyway, I didn’t come here just to chat, I came here so we can go vote together!”

You agree and this time leaving Lanna at home, you make your way out of the house with Carol, thankfully it is not that far and the two of you make your way there quite fast, you smile once you see the name Carvajal in front of you. You genuinely think that he will be a good mayor.

You don’t ask Carol who she voted for, but she tells you anyway.

“I hope your father in law is good enough, just used my vote on him.”

You are laughing again, something that appears that you’ve been doing since you saw her.

The day went by fast and by night time, you and Carol were on the couch watching TV, you tried not to let the fact that Valentina hadn’t texted you the whole day bother you that much, but Carol could see that it was.

“Hey, she is just having a busy day, she will text.”

“I know, it’s all good.”

Yeah, you didn’t believe that either. The TV scared the two of you once the sound of the election’s theme started playing, you jumped on the couch.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the final votes have been counted, Mexico has a new mayor.”

The tv split into three more squares, you could see Valentina standing near her father, Eva and Guille on the other side and Lucia right next to him. You barely payed attention to the other two candidates you eyes were too trained on her.

“It’s my deep pleasure to announce that the new mayor of Mexico is… León Carvajal!”

Once you heard Leo… you were up and jumping as well, Carol following you and Lanna howling at the two of you for scaring her, on the screen you saw Valentina jumping up and down with her family and the tv being filled with their camera, Leon was talking, thanking everyone for their votes but you couldn’t hear anything. All that you noticed was when Valentina step up and took the mic.

Carol grabbed your arms shaking and you were frozen looking to the tv.

“Hello everyone, my name is Valentina, I’m beyond proud of my father for this but right now what I have to talk about isn’t about the elections. I’m here as an act of love. Yes, love. I know my love that by now, you as much as me, were wondering if we can make this work, wondering if the other one has changed her mind yet and I’m sincerely hoping that you haven’t, because I’m here on national television to tell you that I love you Juliana, I really do. I don’t care how long we know each other; I want this. I want you. I want to start a life by your side, so I’m hoping you want the same.”

The sky could have collapsed right now and you wouldn’t have noticed it, your body was frozen in place, completely unaware of Carol freaking out or Lanna staring at the tv after hearing Valentina’s voice. Your frozen state was broken by your phone ringing, before you could hope it was Valentina, your mother’s name blinks across the screen.

(V)

Ever since you left Juliana at her house you haven’t been the same, you know that you have told her how you feel and she knows it, but still you want her to never doubt it. Unfortunately, you can’t think about that for too long, you have the busiest day in your life today and your father needs you more than ever.

Once you get home you take your shower and get ready, your family makes its way to the voting area, you smile seeing your father’s name you have a good feeling about this.

The afternoon and rest of the day go in a blur, you want to stop for a second, sit down and text Juliana but you can’t find the time to do so. Before you know it you are already gathered around your living room with your family, the camera team setting everything up and the urge to talk to Juliana is getting unbearable.

Ever since you were a kid you would shake when you got nervous, right now was no different, you were being gently calm down by Lucia on your side, the light on the camera blinking letting you know that you were live and the voice of the reporter filled the space.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the final votes have been counted, Mexico has a new mayor.”

Holy shit, this was it. Years of him working for this and it could happen in a few seconds.

“It’s my deep pleasure to announce that the new mayor of Mexico is… León Carvajal!”

Have you ever seen a crowd cheer on the last minute of a soccer match because their team scored? Right now on this living room, you were louder.

The look on your father’s face made you want to cry, the pure happiness, the moment that he turned to Lucia and kissed her you understood. That was what you wanted, that was how you felt, the certainty that you loved someone, who cares how soon it’s been? You know how you feel and you as hell need her to know as well. Before you can think better you grab the microphone the moment that he stops talking, there is no going back now.

“Hello everyone, my name is Valentina, I’m beyond proud of my father for this but right now what I have to talk about isn’t about the elections. I’m here as an act of love. Yes, love. I know my love that by now, you as much as me, were wondering if we can make this work, wondering if the other one has changed her mind yet and I’m sincerely hoping that you haven’t, because I’m here on national television to tell you that I love you Juliana, I really do. I don’t care how long we know each other; I want this. I want you. I want to start a life by your side, so I’m hoping you want the same.”

There was a quietness in your house for a few seconds and then everyone was cheering with you, and you mean everyone, even Eva was clapping at you and offering you a hug, you didn’t see when the lights on the camera turned off, all you wanted was to find Juliana, hear from her.

The sound of a loud thunder in the sky put a damp in your plans, you looked over to your father with a look that showed how desperate you were. He smiled at you.

“Calm down Val, it’s almost midnight on a very long day with a very bad storm. You can get your girl in the morning.”

You were fully aware that you looked like a spoiled child but you couldn’t stop your pout, everyone laughed at you.

“Fine, I’ll wait. Congratulations dad, I love you.”

You kissed everyone goodnight and went up to your bedroom, searching for your phone first thing, no messages, no calls. Maybe you did scare her, but considering that you were the one who professed your love you decided to give her time. It took a long time for your eyes to close.

(J)

Your mom is calling, it’s okay. You can do this. Carol looks even more terrified than you. You finally pick up your phone before it goes to voice mail.

“Mamá?”

You hate how anxious she makes you feel, you know that you haven’t done anything wrong but still she makes you feel like you are five and about to get grounded again.

“Hey Juli, how are you?”

Her voice sounds normal, she doesn’t sound that mad. Maybe everything is actually okay.

“I’m good and you?”

Ugh you hate small talk, you always have. You just want her to cut to the chase already.

“I’m good, surprised to hear that girl’s speech, but I guess you can help me out with that, right?”

You take a deep breath, as much as you like to claim that you don’t need anyone’s approval you have always wanted hers.

“Okay, since there is no easy way of explaining this I’ll be direct. That girl’s name is Valentina Carvajal, as in for today on she is the daughter of Mexico’s new mayor which you know already, I just spent a week inside their house for work and there was where I met her. You may not like this mom and I understand it, actually I don’t, but I will leave you quiet if you want. But I met Valentina a week ago and I fell for her from the first second I saw her, she is funny, caring, gentle. She makes me feel alive and happy, she showed me by accident why I was so miserable in my life before. You know that I hated how everyone judged me for dumping Sergio but I don’t care anymore!”

You know that your voice is rising beyond need, she is still quiet listening to you.

“I’m tired of trying to make people happy all the time! Tired of trying to be perfect to everyone, I love her! I do! I don’t care if it’s only been a week, I genuinely love that woman and I want to be with her, by what you saw today it is pretty clear that she wants the same. So, if you decide that I’m no longer your daughter because of it, I’ll be sad but fine!”

You are out of breath, completely. As if you just ran a marathon, the other side of the line is quiet and the tears are forming in your face now.

“Are you done Juli?”

She is still calling you by your childhood nickname.

“Yes.”

“Okay, I was surprised when I heard her. Not because there was a grown woman claiming to love my daughter, but because there was someone doing that and most likely being loved back and I had no idea. You don’t share with me anymore love, you barely call, text. Me and your father know more about your life by Carol than we do by you.”

You let your head hang down, you know that she is right.

“I’m sorry, I guess I got so upset when everyone was disappointed in me that I just shut down.”

“Honey we weren’t disappointed that you called off a wedding, we were disappointed that you didn’t talk to us. You decided, let everyone know and locked yourself in your apartment with the dog for a week. You didn’t answer your phone, didn’t answer when we drove there and knocked. We were just worried about you.”

Fuck, have you been this bad? You know that you weren’t in the best place right after that, but imagining your parents driving two hours to check on you and being ignored made you feel guilty as hell.

“I’m sorry for all of it mom, I miss you guys.”

“We miss you too. Maybe we can go up there this weekend, and you can introduce us to this gorgeous woman?”

You smile at the phone.

“Yes, I would like that mom. I love you.”

“Love you too honey, go rest. It is too late.”

You hang up the phone and make your way back in the living room, Carol is petting a sleeping Lanna.

“She is fine with it, like more than fine.”

You see Carol smiling at you.

“Hey, it’s late. Sleep here okay? My eyes are closing!” You tell Carol and she agrees, you laugh once you see the size of her backpack.

“What? I figured that we deserved a sleep over!”

You are still laughing when you come in the bedroom, looking over to your phone waiting to see the name you want on it, when that doesn’t happen your eyes give up and closes before you notice.

The sound of the thunders didn’t help you sleep at night, but finally the first rays of sunshine invaded your room, you made your way into the kitchen where Carol was making breakfast already.

“Good morning sunshine!”

You smiled at her.

“Good morning, why the good mood?”

“Well, take a look yourself.”

She hands you a newspaper, your eyes are wide open the moment that you see it.

**‘VALENTINA CARVAJAL PROFESSES HER LOVE FOR AN UNKNOWN WOMAN! MEXICO HAS A LGBT MAYOR`S DAUGHTER!”**

The rest of the article speculates who the woman is, of course they all point to you due to your name and the fact that you have been with the family for the past week. But it is clear that they are waiting for your confirmation.

Carol has a huge smile on her face, Lanna cries in the corner and you try to decide what to do.

“Hey Juli, how about this? Change your clothes, brush your teeth for Christ’s Sake and go get her, I’ll take Lanna out for a walk, bring her back and go home.”

You could kiss Carol right now, but she isn’t the one you want to. You run to your bedroom to get ready and leave the house with Carol holding Lanna’s leash. You barely have time to say goodbye to them before you are in your car, throwing the newspaper on the passenger side.

You are stuck at the light when the idea hits you, you grab a sharpie on the glove compartment and write on the newspaper, changing your directions towards your work.

It’s Monday morning, you know exactly where he is. Since you got an assignment out of the building you have three days off, but he doesn’t. He is sitting on this chair, most likely fuming. Just the thought makes you laugh.

The moment that you reach the building you know that something isn’t normal, there is way more photographers outside than usual for this place, once you step out of the car you understand that they are here for you.

The flash and noise of people asking you questions and taking pictures of you is a little annoying but you make your way inside the building, everyone is staring at you all the way into the elevator and once you leave it as well.

You are on your floor, your desk on the left right next to Carol’s and the few people that got here too early are looking at you with a mix of jealousy and worry.

You see him, sitting on his chair with his back to the door, you don’t knock. You simply march inside scaring him and making him turn around the chair. His face? His face is priceless. He has his mouth open staring at you.

You let the newspaper fall on his desk, watch as he reads the words.

“Thank you for the perfect assignment. It was life changing.”

You walk away before he can reply, no words were said in the two minutes you were in there. But you felt the weight being lifted from your shoulder as you walk away from the building.

The photographers are there again and this time you stop and let someone ask you something.

_“Is it true that you are the woman that Miss Carvajal was talking about?”_

_“How long have you two been together?”_

_“How did your relationship start?”_

You take a deep breath.

“Good morning everyone, yes, it is true. My name is Juliana Valdés I work for La Luna and I was in the Carvajal mansion for the past week for work. There is where I met Valentina, now if you let me use your patience for one small second I would like to say something.”

You could go blind by the amount of flashes on your face but you try to remain calm.

“Val, mi amor. I cried last night listening to what you said and I never got the chance to reply to you. I need you to know that I love you as well. Very much so and I hope that you have space for me and Lanna in your life.”

You thank everyone and ignore the rest of the questions as you hop back into your car towards the place that changed your life.

(V)

You heard the voices before you understood what they were saying, Guille came running in the living room holding his laptop to you and you were confused to say the least.

“Hermanitaaaaaa! Your princess replied to you!!”

Once you understood what he meant you grabbed the computer off his hands and pressed play on the video loaded two minutes ago on a gossip website.

Poor Juliana was being followed by photographers while she left a huge building, you watch as she stopped to talk to them and your heart was racing.

_“Is it true that you are the woman that Miss Carvajal was talking about?”_

_“How long have you two been together?”_

_“How did your relationship start?”_

You wanted to smack them for asking too much, she looked overwhelmed. Then her beautiful voice took over the video.

“Good morning everyone, yes, it is true. My name is Juliana Valdés I work for La Luna and I was in the Carvajal mansion for the past week for work. There is where I met Valentina, now if you let me use your patience for one small second I would like to say something.”

It is your turn to get to the edge of your seat, palms sweating.

“Val, mi amor. I cried last night listening to what you said and I never got the chance to reply to you. I need you to know that I love you as well. Very much so and I hope that you have space for me and Lanna in your life.”

You are laughing in between the tears that were rolling free on your face, the sound of the doorbell rings and you are up already, you know it is her. Poor Chivis get scared when you jump in front of her to open the door.

There she was again, with a nervous smile on her face but the same breathtaking look, she opens her mouth to talk, to ask, to do whatever she wants but you stop her.

Your arms are around her neck and your lips glued to hers before she can do anything, the number of paparazzi at the gate is huge but you don’t care, nothing else matters.

You two break the kiss with huge smiles, foreheads touching and air out of your lungs.

“Maybe we should come in”

You tell her and you two laugh, the moment that the door closes you two are hugging again, kissing and smiling to one another, there is nothing besides your bubble. Almost nothing.

“Hm, sorry to interrupt but that is still our front door you two are traumatizing poor Chivis.”

You break apart with the sound of Guille’s voice in between laughs, the two of you laugh together.

“So, answering your question. Yes, I have space for you and Lanna, always and forever.”

She helds up her pinky finger and you smile at her, you intertwine with yours.

“Always and forever.”

She repeats. You can’t wait for forever.


End file.
